


To be Somebody’s Nobody

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidentally and unwillingly Extraordinary, Action/Adventure, Almost Kiss, Always a bigger fish, An ass kicking Christmas, And then my world went to shit, Anger born of worry, Band Of Brothers - Freeform, Battle Couple, Beach Kiss, Bold one liner, Bond Breaker, Bond Villian Stupity, Breaking the pedestal, Casual Danger Dialogues, Childhood Romance, Chosen One, Closeted Frenemy turned fake boyfriend, Cold blooded torture, Cry into chest:Ship tease, Dare to be Awesome, Declaration of Protection, Don’t look back, Don’t you dare pity me: Ship tease, Eventually there’ll be romance, Everything but normal, Extraordinarily strong hearted, F/M, Facing the bullet one liner, Fake Dating, Flaming emblem, Friendly war, Fuck it let’s go on an adventure, Gaining the will to kill, Gay hook ups, Giant foot of stomping, Golden Moment, Gun point banter, Heart broken badass, Heroic BSOD (Blue Screen of Death), Honour amount thieves, How do I shot the web (trope), I need you stronger, Imminent Danger clue, Instrument of death, Involuntary group split, Just between you and me, Lets make friends with the bad guys, Let’s fight like gentleman, Let’s pretend we don’t know each other, Light Hearted rematch, M/M, Magnetic hero, Meaningful Name, Mentions of blow jobs, Most popular guy is secretly gay how cliche, My name is Ingio Montoya, Nice Job Breaking It Hero!, Nice girl Strikes back, Nice job fixing it Villian!, No Mr.Bond I expect you to dine, Noble Villian, Non-Violent Initial confrontation, Not worth Killing, Only I can kill him, Pre asskicking mutter, Protectiveness, Protectorate, Rare pare mention, Redemption Promotion, Removing the earpiece, Sarcastic Fapper, Sassy main female character, Save the Villian, Semi Slow Burn, Sprouted a spine, Taking lessons in being a badass, The day of reckoning, The rest shall past, The “Reason you suck” speech, They were only scouts, Tired of running, Tom and jerry Chase, Under estimating the badassery, Used to live here, Villainous Rescue, Waking up Elsewhere, We Used To Be Friends, action girl, back from the dead, boy meets girl, breaking the badass, consenual sex, disney death, elements of magic, friendships, let us fight, mission briefing, this is a prophecy right?, under aged drinking, whos the hero and who’s the villain anyway?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Aleis never wanted to be anything more than just a regular teen but after running into a Nobody named Axel, she learns that she’s anything but ordinary!As Aleis’s nightmares of Shadow heartless become more and more real, she and axel grow closer as Axel volunteers to protect her, claiming he doesn’t want her to become a nobody even though she make an amazing one But is Axel’s motives really just that?As Aleis learns the truth about herself, she also learns how to wield a key blade and decides to take a stand against the forces of darkness as the heartless start to invade her world.Soon Aleis finds her self tangling with not the Heartless, Axel and the organization but she also makes a connection with Sora but will Aleis end up in over her head will the power or love and friendship be enough to save her from becoming a heartless or will they end being her downfall?





	1. Nobody meets somebody

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first Kingdom hearts fanfic and that begin said I love Kingdom hearts and have loved it since the first game!
> 
> I think it’s about time I produce some good quality Kingdom hearts fanfics!
> 
> By the way Aleis’s name is pronounced Alice because fuck it’s the English language!

“Hey watch where you’re going punk!”

 

A tiny White haired woman squeaked as a hooded figure in a black cloak ran into her causing her to stumble backwards.

 

“You can see me?!” The mysterious figure said astonished, the woman only raised an eyebrow unaware that everything around her was frozen.

 

“Yeah of course I can...Am I not supposed to be able to see you? Are you a ghost or something?”

 

She asked tilting her head as she looked The figure up and down,

 

The figure chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

 

“Not exactly...But more to the point...you’re not supposed to be able to see me especially given the circumstance.. unless..”

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck as he stopped to think.

 

“Unless what?”

 

The woman prodded take a step closer towards The man

 

“Unless you’re somebody that’s pretty special...which I don’t think you are no offense.”

 

The figure said shrugging, the woman scoffed at man’s remark and rolled her icy blue eyes.

 

“Obviously I’m pretty special other wise I wouldn’t be able to see you-You lump of coal head!”

 

The tiny woman huffed putting her hands on her hips, The man smirked as he let out a low chuckle. There was something about this woman he couldn’t quite place his finger on that sparked his interest and drew him towards her. Matbe it was the fact that she had her own unique spark or the fact that she could see him when he had time frozen...

 

“Lump of Coal Head? Defiantly originalI’ll give you that...Look I don’t understand the situation either and quite frankly I don’t have time to figure it out.. I’ve got people to find and Hearts claim.”

 

The man said shaking his head before he turned to his back to the woman.

 

“Hearts to claim...hey don’t walk away from me! I didn’t even get your name!”

 

She mumbled before shouting.

 

“The name’s Axel hope you got that memorized and what’s yours the There ice Queen?”

 

Axel said pausing as he turned to face the womanwith a smirk on his face. He pulled down his hood to reveal spiked red hair and stunning green eyes that had purple teardrops under them.

 

“Ice Queen? Excuse me but my name is Aleis!”

 

Axel chuckled as he felt a strange warmth grow from inside him one that he knew far too well from his days with Roxas and as soon as he recognized it his stomach fluttered.

 

“You know for someone so cool looking you are awfully hot headed there Icy one.”

 

Axel said smirking, referencing her snowy white hair and icy blue eyes before he walked down the stairs and then disappeared around the corner.

 

“Half pint how dare he?! Who does he think he is anyway?!”

 

Aleis grumbled to herself as she trudged down the stairs and headed in the direction of her best friend’s home just as time came back to life, completely unaware of the impact that the encounter would have.

 

**Mean while some where in a castle far far away**...

 

“Well well if it isn’t Axel? Finally deciding to come back!”

 

Larxene teased as she turned her head in Axel’s direction as he walked through the door of the castle.

 

“Save it blondie...”

 

Axels grumbled as he passed Larxene and Marluxia, who tsked at Axle’s behavior.

 

“Someone’s feeling a little hot headed...”

 

Marluxia said less than quietly but Axel let the comment slide as he strode out of the room and headed towards their leaders room.

 

Upon entering Xemnas’s office Axel notice that the odd warmth had disappeared and also he found that his leader was not alone....

 

“Axel what a surprise...I hope you are well..”

 

Xemnas said raising an eyebrow as Axel strode in rather confidently.

 

“I’m just dandy but I do have a few questions that I think you gotanswers to.

 

Axel said rather bluntly.

 

“Straight to the point...must be important.”

 

Xigbar said smirking as he turned his attention toAxel.

 

“Just a little but any way so you know how when time freezes no one is supposed to be moving....”

 

Axel said sitting in a chair located in front of Xemnas’s desk.

 

“Yes I do know of that, go on...”

 

“Well what does it mean if a seemingly normal person CAN see us and by all means defy the time freeze.”

 

Axel said sighing as he finished talking.

 

Xigbar furrowed his brows before talking.

 

“Axel what are you getting at?”

 

“Answer my question and I’ll answer yours...”

 

Xigbar opened his mouth to retort but was silenced by Xemnas.

 

“It means that either they are a nobody that is unaware of what they are or someone that is very strong hearted and maybe even a keyboard wielder or may posses unique abilities even as a full person...may I ask what brought this up?”

 

Xemnas said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well you seeI bumped into this woman today and she could see me....I accidentally bumped into her and she not only saw me but yelled at me as well...”

 

Axel said shrugging as he talked about his encounter.

 

Xemnas hummed in interest at Axel’s story.

 

“That’s quite the interesting story Axel...does this woman have a name?”

 

“Yeah it was Aleis, I think. So what did you mean by special abilities?”

 

Axel said tilting his head.

 

“Individuals such as this woman may have abilities such as clairvoyance, elemental wielding, Empathic abilities, telekinesis, key blade wield...the possibilities are endless. Individuals such as this woman may even attract heartless due to having a strong heart which as you know is a beacon of light in the darkness. But they will usually come in form of dreams and will wear her down till the can come into reality and will make her a nobody...tragic isn’t it?”

 

Xemnas said in an almost delighted tone as he watched Axel’s face fall.

 

Axel’s stomach churned as he took in all the information, unsure of why he felt this way over a complete stranger.

 

“So is there anyway to prevent someone like her from becomeing a nobody?”

 

Axel said with little emotion making Xemnas smile.

 

“Of course there Axel all of which are temporary but why would you want to prevent the making of another nobody? And honestly It’s up to these individuals to seek out help themselves....”

 

“Why do you care so much for a strange girl? It’s not our job to play protector axel. Don’t tell me you think you have feelings!You know that’s not-“

 

“Woah woah chill out man! Don’t be jumping to conclusions like that! I literally just met her today. The only reason I ask because being a nobody really sucks! Being devoid of real emotions and having that empty feeling inside you kinda drags ya know?”

 

Xigbar scoffed and shook his head as he headed for the door.

 

“That’s what you said about Roxas too...I’ve seen this before and I’ll be damned before I let happen again!”

 

Xigbar huffed as he slammed the door shut behind him leaving Axel and Xemnas alone.

 

“Geez what’s his problem?”

 

Axel mummbled as he got up and stretched.

 

“Axel, while this woman is fascinating I would take caution with getting involved with her. Humans like to talk and it’s not wise to meddle with fates plan...but I hope I have answered your questions thoroughly enough.”

 

Xemnas said folding his together on top of his desk.

 

“More than throughly and Thanks There And don’t worry about me I can take care of myself despite what Xigbar and the others think.”

 

Axel said before turning to leave.

 

“It’s not you we’re worried about...like I said that woman is a beacon of light for creatures in the dark. If you insist with meddling in her affairs just be prepared to fight.”

 

Xemnas warned before Axel left the room and went back to his own room to retire for the evening.

 

 

 

 


	2. ‘‘Tis was But the wind...

 

“So was he cute?”

 

Delia asked Aleis as they laid out on Delia’s lawn.

 

Aleis blushed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Well kinda I mean his eyes were just...stunning! They were the color of fresh spring grass! And you know how I am about redheads!”

 

Aleis chuckled as she plucked some grass out up from the dirt and started shredding it.

 

“Apparently you also have a thing for strangers in black cloaks that tell you aren’t special even though they just did call you special 20 seconds earlier...”

 

Delia said rolling her chocolate colored eyes as she stretched out on the lush grass.

 

“Pfft who doesn’t have a thing for guys like that!”

Aleis said snickering before going silent for a few seconds.

 

“Are you still having those weird dreams?”

 

Delia said suddenly startling her friend.

 

“Huh what-the dreams? Oh yeah...still having them. Every night like I have been since summer vacation ended. Same little shadow things with glowing eyes in that strange city.”

 

Aleis said sighing as she looked up at the sky.

 

“So no changes at all?”

 

Delia said grimacing as she started making a daisy chain.

 

“Well one thing has changed...”

 

Aleis said softly as she plucked some more grass the ground.

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“The shadow things are getting closer. It seems like every night they get closer to me and there’s more of them.”

 

Aleis said flatly as she ripped up the grass that was in her hand.

 

Delia swallowed hard before answering.

 

“Sorry to heat that Ali but what about that other dream you get occasionally. The one with the boy..Have you talked to your parents at all about it?”

 

Aleis shook her head,

 

“I don’t think it would do any good...these are my dreams after all. They have to mean something ya know? Like this ain’t the first time I’ve had reoccurring dreams! Remember when I had reoccurring dreams of a new girl coming to our island and it happened?”

 

“Yeah kairi...that was when we were in 1st grade before we moved to her 3 years later...Maybe you’re physic or something. You’ve always been good with predicting bets and the whole dream thing.”

 

Delia said smiling as she put the ring of daisies on her friends head making Aleis smile.

 

“In some ways that would be cool but also sucky. I really hope the dream about these creatures is simply just that...a dream.”

 

“Of course it is silly! These little shadow creatures aren’t real so how can your dream about them become anything but a dream?”

 

Delia said raising her eyebrows.

 

“You know you’re right. Obviously I’m just overthinking this stupid dream thing anyway!”

 

“See that’s the spirit! You know what we should do?”

 

Delia said sitting all the way up.

 

“Go get some sea salt ice?”

 

Aleis said rolling her head as she placed a bracelet of daisies onto her friend’s wrist.

 

“Most definitely! Then we can go to the beach!Come on let’s go!”

 

And with that the two friends got up and headed out, unaware of the growing shadows behind them.

 

4 hours later...

 

“We should’ve headed home sooner...”

 

Aleis said quietly as she wrapped her towel closer around her as she looked around her feeling very uneasy of the darkness.

 

“Don’t worry! You’re perfectly safe! Nothing is going to jump out at you!”

 

Delia said confidently as she wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulder.

 

“You know you’re right! I’m just being silly! There’s nothing to be afraid!”

 

“And even if something did get you it would give you back faster than it took you.”

 

Delia joked making Aleis roll her eyes.

 

“Haha very fun-“

 

Crash!

 

Aleis screamed as a metal trash can clattered to the ground, spilling its meager contents out onto the sidewalk behind them.

 

Delia jumped but laughed as she realized it was nothing more than than the wind.

 

“Way their Ali! It was just the wind!”

 

Delia snickered as she patted her friend’s back.

 

Aleis glared at her friend for a moment before taking a deep breath.

 

“Yeah you’re probably right...come on let’s get back to your place before something else decides to give me a heart attack!”

 

Aleis said hurriedly as she started walking forward.

 

But the sound of the trash can rolling made her stop and turn her head in the direction of the can.

 

Aleis stopped an dturned her head slightly so the trash can was just in her view and what she saw made her blood run cold and the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

 

From inside the trash can two yellow pupil-lessorbs stared at her.

 

“Hey you okay?”

 

Delia asked as she took her friend’s hand gently into her own.

 

Aleis gasped and nodded quickly before pulling her friend forward.

 

“Yeah just jumpy I guess.”

 

Aleis said softly as she hustled forward with her friends in tow but in the direction of the safety of her friend’s home.

 

That night Aleis’s dreams were filled with shadow creatures, their claws swiped at the air, their yellow eyes peered into her soul as they got closer.

 

Aleis whimpered as she turned to run but she found that door in which she had had her backpressed up against was locked blocking her escape like before.

 

“It’s just a Dream right?”

 

A familiar voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

 

“Hello?! Who’s there?”

 

Aleis shouted as she kicked at one the shadow creatures as she jumped up on to a large crate then scrambled up to a room top.

 

“Pfft forgot my name already? I’m wounded Aleis.”

 

The voice said this time closer to her as she kicked the smaller box off the large one.

 

“Axel!”

 

Aleis shouted waking herself up out of the dream.

 

“Who what where?”

 

Delia stammered as she too bolted up right Out of a dead sleep.

 

“He was there...he changed the dream.”

 

Aleis whispered as she grabbed the glass of water next to the bed she and Delia were in.

 

“Moztle too!”

 

Delia grumbled as she fell backwards into a dead sleep once again.

 

Aleis sighed and looked out the window next to the bed.

 

“If he changed the dream does that mean my future will change?”

 

Aleis whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. So do you often run through the forest asleep and screaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleis wakes up to find herself in the woods close to her home and Axel introduces Aleis to Demyx and to what a heartless is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleis is a sassy FYI.

 

“Run! Just run! Don’t-don’t let the darkness get you!please Run!“

 

Aleis screamed at Delia and her family as they stood frozen as the wave of Shadow creatures swarmed towards them. Like a black tidal wave, the creatures swallowed everything in their path. Trees, homes, rocks all of it was covered in the darkness once the creatures got to it.

 

“Mom! Dad!”

 

Aleis screamed, this time so loud her throat hurt but no matter how loud she screamed her family stood frozen.

 

Aleis stomach dropped and churned as she watched the sea of Black consume her loved ones. Helplessness turned into shock and numbness as she processed what she was witnessing.

 

“No...”

 

She croaked as she nearly dropped to her knees in terror.

 

“You tell them to run but you won’t run yourself...a bit hypocritical dont you think?”

 

Came a familiar voice from up in the tree from somewhere behind her, breaking her of her daze.

 

“Axel?”

 

Aleis whispered as she stumbled forward toward the voice.

 

“See you do remember my name! Now how about a little less chit chat and a little more running?”

 

The voice chided and with one last lingering glance at the approaching wave of darkness, Aleis took a deep breath and shot off running into the night.

 

Behind her the tidal wave of shadows gained speed swallowing everything in its path..consuming it with ease.

 

In front of her there was a light, a warm light that practically dragged Her toward it as if by an unseen force.

 

But Aleis’s legs and feet couldn’t keep up as she caught her foot on a tree root and slammed face first into the dirt.

 

“Run much lately?”

 

Alex chided as he stood in front of her, a smirk on his face.

 

“Axel! Run!”

 

Aleis screamed as she felt the icy cold grip of the darkness grab on to her ankle.

 

Axel chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Do me a favor Aleis and answer a question for me...Do you always run through the forest while you sleep?”

 

“What!?”

Aleis whispered and she tilted her head. Suddenly the cold grip of the darkness was gone as she took a deep breath.

 

“Wakes wakey sunshine!”

 

Axel said smiling as he rubbed her hair.

 

“Axel!”

 

Aleis yelled, bolting up right as she awoke from her nightmare with a start.

 

Aleis gasped and panted as she clutched her chest and then patted her head before sighing with relief as she realized she had been dreaming.

 

“So Do you normal run through the forest screaming while asleep or is this just a only on the weekend thing?”

 

A voice said from above her, Aleis jerked her head to see a certain black robe wearing, green eyes red head grinning curiously down at her.

 

Aleis blushed as she looked around to see that She was in fact in the woods not too far from her home wearing only her short flannel night shorts and a black crop top that hung above her belly button.

Axel jumped down from the tree andwalked over to where Aleis was sitting.

 

“Definitely not on my to do list...”

 

Aleis said quietly as she rubbed her face and looked up at Axel.

 

“So care to tell me about that oh so interesting nightmare you were having? I know you were screaming something about Darkness and something about mommy and daddy...”

 

Axel said leaning up against a tree as Aleis glared up at him.

 

“I don’t remember, besides what are you doing out here anyway?”

 

Aleis huffed as she shakily stood up.

 

“Just our stretching my legs and also collecting hearts you know normal things. I’d ask you the same question but we already know the answer. By the way You’re a terrible liar.”

 

“I’m not a liar! I’m not lying about anything.”

 

Aleis grumped as she crossed her arms in defiance.

 

Axel chuckled and slowly shook his head.

 

“Look if you don’t want to talk about it fine but I’m going to let you know that those dreams and this whole running through the woods screaming while asleep thing may be come a regular occurrence.i could help but you don’t even-“

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Aleis said suddenly, narrowing her ice blue eyes.

 

“Let’s just say a friend of mine went through something similar. Now do you want my help or not?”

 

Axel said smirking.

 

“Why do you want to help me? I’m a complete stranger! I mean nothing to you.”

 

Aleis said scrutinizing Axel’s facial features.

 

Axel’s brows shot up as he put a hand to his chest in mock surprise.

 

“I’m just trying to help someone out. Is it so hard to believe that people can act of out of the sheer goodness of their hearts?”

 

Axel said barely restraining a fit of laughter.

 

“Yeah it is...considering you don’t have a heart dummy!”

 

A voice said behind Axel, Aleis jumped and looked behind Axel to see another young male in a black cloak walking towards them.

 

This young man had golden brown hair, soft blue eyes and his hair was slick back on the sides but teased in the front.

 

“It’s not nice to butt into other peoples conversations Demyx.”

 

Axel said turning his head in the direction of the approaching male.

 

“So you going to introduce this pretty little lady friend of yours or not?”

 

The man now known as Demyx said as he placed his arm on Axel’s shoulder.

 

Aleis frowned and looked to axel for an explanation.

 

“Are you guys brothers or cult members?”

Aleis asked Axel as she looked over to Demyx who smiled and waved at her.

 

Axel chuckled and looked over to Demyx before looking back to Aleis.

 

“No on the brothers but a kinda yes to the cult theory. By the way Demyx this is Aleis and she’s not my friend, Aleis this Demyx.”

 

Aleis frowned even deeper as she felt a slight twinge in her chest hearing Axel say she wasn’t his friend even though she had said the same thing just seconds ago.

 

“Oh that’s unfortunate to hear considering how much trouble you went to find-“

 

Axel clapped a hand over Demyx’s mouth before he could finish saying what he had to say.

 

“Find our where the screaming was coming from.”

 

Axel said almost blushing as he let go of Demyx’s mouth.

 

“Why were you screaming?”

 

Demyx said allowing Axel to sigh in relief as Demyx’s attention was diverted.

 

“I was sleep walking and had a nightmare and ended up out here...”

 

Aleis said blushing as she undid her signature braid and ran her fingers through her snowy white hair.

 

“What were you dreaming about?”

 

Demyx asked tilting his head with interest.

 

“I don’t remember.”

 

“Liar... She was actually dreaming about darkness swallowing her world. Specifically her loved ones and home being swarmed by shadow heartless.”

 

Axel said much to Aleis’s chagrin.

 

“This isn’t the first time this has happened is it?”

 

Demyx asked taking a step towards Aleis who sighed and held her ground.

 

“I don’t think-“

 

“Probably not. By the time the heartless are at the swarming phase it’s usually been going on for a few weeks.”

 

Axel said cutting Aleis off mid sentence.

 

“Will you please quit interrupting me?! And what are Heartless?!”

 

Aleis huffed glaring at Axel.

 

“Does that mean it’s almost time?”

 

Demyx said in an almost gleeful tone, this time Axel’s face fell.

 

“No.”

 

He said flatly as Aleis huffed again.

 

“Almost time for what?! And again what are these Heartless you keep talking about?!”

 

“Heartless are the beings that are born out of the darkness of peoples hearts. They come in different shapes and sizes but they all have one goal: To claim hearts of the living.”

 

Axel said plainly as he crossed his arms. Aleis gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes went wide with shock.

 

“And that’s what been chasing me in my dreams?”

 

Aleis asked as she lowered her hands. Axel nodded slowly as he began to talk.

 

“Most likely, if you can tell me what these creatures look like I can give you a name.”

 

“Oh okay well they’re small like maybe 2 feet tall and are black but have big yellow eyes and have little antennas. Oh and sharp claws!”

 

Axel turned to Demyx with a knowing glance.

 

“Sounds like a shadow heartless. They’re the most common type of heartless.”

 

“But why are they coming after me?”

 

Aleis whispered in a small, terrified voice. The fear in Aleis voice didn’t sit well Axel as she bit her lip and rubbed her arms nervously.

 

As Axel opened his mouth to answer another figure appeared this time the hood was up cloaking the figure’s identity.

 

“Axel!Demyx! We need back at the Castle! There’s been a development!”

 

Said a sharp but clearly female voice. Aleis snapped her attention to the mysterious femalefigure.

 

“Who are you? Axel who is-“

 

“Listen I gotta go. Duty calls! Meet me at the spot where we first met tomorrow at let’s say noon? Okay?”

 

“Yeah sure tomorrow then. See ya Axel.”

 

Aleis said lifting her eyebrows in surprise as Demyx waved to her and then disappeared as he was swallowed by a thing of darkness.

 

“Axel! Let’s go before we show up to late to-“

 

The female behind him snapped but was cut off by Axel.

 

“Can it Blondie! See ya later Ice Queen!”

 

Axel said before swallowed up by the darkness seconds before the female figure disappeared as well leaving Aleis standing alone in the forest just as the sun rolled up into the sky.

 

“What the fuck is my life turning into?”

 

Aleis asked herself as she turned around and headed back in the direction of her home.

 

 

 

 


	4. Plotting, scheming and blushing

 

“It’s just Maleficent. She’s not a serious threat to us and she’s definitelynot worth-“

 

“Pulling you away from your little ‘Ice princess’?”

 

Larxene said cutting off Axel in mid sentence only to mock his nickname for Aleis.

 

“No! I was going to say to really worry about. Honestly Sora is more of a threat to us than her. By the way it’s Ice Queen there Blondie, get it right.”

 

Axel said snapping back at Larxene.

 

“If she was a queen she’d actually be able to take care of herself.”

 

“Hey how about you just shut up and-“

 

Axel snapped in an irritated voice as he jabbed a finger in Larxene’s direction.

 

“Both of you idiots need to shut up and listen!”

 

Xaldin snapped as he slammed his fist down onto the arms of the table.

 

Axel huffed and crossed his arms and he sat back into his chair then he turned his head away from Larxene who opened her mouth to say something but Marluxia put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, effectively silencing her as he gave her a ghost of a smile.

 

“As I was saying, her accomplice has taken up his own band of Heartless and now they’re out of his control. They’re in far too many worlds and most of them are pureblood meaning they’re practically worthless.”

 

Xigbar said in a slightly irritated tone then Axel sighed and stretched before talking.

 

“So it’s not actually the witch herself that’s the problem...it’s her lackies and again it’s not that big of a problem. Nothing we can’t handle in a short amount of time.”

 

Axel said shrugging as he looked around at the rest of the members.

 

“And what action do you suppose we take Axel?”

 

Larxene snapped sarcastically.

 

“I say we let the keyblade wielder handle her. He did it before, we earn his trust and even help him out and convince him that we’re innocent and It’s all on dear old Maleficent.”

 

Axel said casually, stunning some of his fellow organization members.

 

“That’s an impressive plan Axel. Well thought out and very unique.”

 

Xemnas said smiling as he praised Axel who nodded respectfully.

 

“I don’t mean to be a bummer dude but how do we get the kid to like trust us? He’ll be told that we’re no good.”

 

Xigbar said turning to Axel who bit his lip and held up a finger.

 

“Give me a moment...yeah give me 5 minutes and I’ll have the answer.”

 

“If we could get the boy to trust us do you really believe Maleficent would let herself be defeated a second time? Sora is a capable fighter no doubt but Maleficent May have a few tricks up her sleeves.”

 

Vexen said tossing his hair over his shoulder.

 

“I got it!”

 

Axel said suddenly as sat up a little straighter in his chair.

 

“Well come on share your marvelous plan with us oh wise one!”

 

Larxene said sarcastically, earning a snicker from Marluxia.

 

Axel rolled his eyes as he brushed the sides of his spikes.

 

“It’s no secret that I’ve made a new friend who I think can help us gain Sora’s trust.”

 

Axel said almost blushing as he struggled to find a word that fit what Aleis was to him without drawing suspicion to himself.

 

“Acquaintance? She’s your silly little girlfriend if you ask me...”

 

Larxene snubbed rolling her eyes bitterly as she brushed dust off her boots.

 

“Good thing I didn’t ask you then! Anyway as I was saying, this uh Friend of mine, Aleis I think has the potential to be a keyblade wielder. She has a heart much like sora’s if not stronger than his. The heartless aren’t even waiting to try and get to her physically or wait to invade her world, they’re going in through dreams. That’s how strong of a beacon she is. It’ll take sometime but I think I can get her trained and befriending keyblade boy before too long. Once they’re all friends she can help reinforce the idea that we’re not complete assholes! Also we can help Sora defeat Maleficent and as long as Sora is in the dark about our kingdom hearts pet project we’re all good.”

 

Axel said Cooly as he leaned back into his chair and smirked victoriously.

 

“You once again impress me Axel, your ingenuity astounds me.”

 

Xemnas said smiling proudly at Axelas he praised him. Axel chuckled and once again gave his leader a nod of appreciation.

 

“How can you be so sure you’ll be able to have her trained?”

 

Zexion added staring intently at Axel.

 

“Easy find sora and set up a play date for those two, if not I’ll train her myself.”

 

Axel said shrugging as finished talking.

 

“And if your Acquaintance refuses?”

 

Luxord asked innocently, making Axel smirk.

 

“Oh trust me she won’t. She has maybe a month or before Heartless invade her World then she’ll want revenge and so on and so forth.”

 

“Talk about being the man with a plan.”

 

Xigbar said smirking as he complimented his teammate innocently enough.

 

“So axel when do you want to start this operationof converting sora and turning your Acquaintance into a keyblade master?”

 

Xemnas asked softly as he stared at Axel.

 

“Tomorrow, I’m supposed to teach her about the heartless anyway so why not throw a few extra little goodies in there ?”

 

“Excellent, I leave the Operation up to you but I would like updates on this mission of yours understood?”

 

Xemnas said, axel nodded and then Hopped down from his before turning back to the group.

 

“Actually I’ll bump that meeting to today...I’m sure she’ll be taking a lunch break shortly.”

 

Axel said snapping his fingersbefore he left the room and went to freshen up before heading out

 


	5. Neoseekers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Aleis sit down to have a conversation about Well everything but an uninvited and mysterious heartless like creature shows up and ruins the moment.

 

“So that means you had a strong heart like me?”

 

Aleis asked looking at Axel with a interested expression.

 

“Yeah I did and you’ll definitely be a great nobody.”

 

Axel said smugly looking out at the water as he talked.

 

Aleis frowned and took a bite out of her sea salt ice cream bar before talking.

 

“But that’s only if I get killed by the heartless or the darkness right?”

 

“Well technically yes but the main way of becoming a nobody is to lose your heart. Hopefully it’ll never happen to you.”

 

Axel said slightly turning his head in Aleis direction.

 

“But if I were to be come a nobody would I still be able to wield this keyblade thing we talked about earlier ?”

 

Axel sighed and nodded,

 

“I think so I mean Roxas can wield one and he’s the nobody of a keyblade wielder...then again his Real being per say isn’t awake yet. But either way he’s a nobody and he can wield. You have a strong heart like sora does, If the time ever comes I’m sure your nobody will be a wielder too.”

 

“Oh okay..thanks by the way for taking the time to explain all of this. It’s just a lot to take in...”

 

Aleis said before finishing off her ice cream.

 

“Pfft we haven’t even started.”

 

Axel said smirking as he turned to Aleis to smile.

 

“So if I become part of the darkness do you think these heartless will leave me alone?”

 

“Most likely...Are the nightmares really that bad?”

 

Axel said with a seemingly concerned look on his face and Aleis sighed and nodded.

 

“Yeah, last night I woke my family up when I started screaming. I’m afraid to go to sleep and I’ve been seeing more of the shadows. I feel so helpless, angry and yet devastated. I’m scared too! I know I can the survive the darkness but I’m not sure about my friends or family....I don’t think they will. It’s depressing really.”

 

Aleis said with a heavy tone as she stroked her braid.

 

“I’m sorry if what I said upset you. I just-“

 

“No don’t be sorry Axel. It’s not your fault, fate had planned this for me before I was born. You’re helping educate me and honestly I’d rather be prepared and have time to grievethan it been sudden and be completely broken.”

 

Aleis said putting a hand on Axel’s shoulder.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Axel said looking down at Aleis, a look of uncertainty haunted his face.

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

“How close are the heartless getting to you at night?”

 

“Close enough I can feel them staring why?”

 

Axel frowned at this bit of information while his stomach tightened.

 

“They’re getting too close...and you don’t have a keyblade yet. Can I make a suggestion?”

 

Aleis nodded slowly before Axel continued talking.

 

“I know we’ve only met a handful of times and we don’t know each other all that well but what would you say to me keeping an eye out on you at night? To make sure they don’t get too close....”

 

Axel said as he turned to stare out at the water before looking back at Aleis who was blushing a little.

 

“If it means I can get some sleep I guess it’s okay. Just no funny business okay? And this only until I get my keyblade!”

 

Axel chuckled and smiled down at her, his eyes seemed to brighten a little as they talked.

 

“I promise no funny business....and yeah only until you have your keyblade then your on your own.”

 

Axel teased lightly making Aleis chuckle.

 

“So how do I get my keyblade?”

 

Aleis asked tilting her head as she talked.

 

“I’m not sure honestly but I’m sure you’ll be able to conjure it when it’s needed.”

 

Axel said shrugging before he looked down at his boots then back up at Aleis.

 

Aleis opened her mouth to say something but froze up when she lifted her eyes and looked past Axel to see a much larger than normal Shadows standing less than 15 feet from the two of them.

 

“Aleis? What’s-“

 

Axel started to say before Aleis slowly raised her arm and with a shaking hand pointed behind him.

 

Axel whipped his head around and hissed under his breath.

 

“What the hell are you?”

 

Axel said as he stood up and Summoned his Chakrams and set them ablaze before flinging them at the bizarre looking creature.

 

The creature deftly avoided the first Chakram but was hit by the second that only wounded the creature.

 

“Tough guy eh?”

 

Axel said smirking as his chakrams came boomeranging back to him only  for him to release another time but this time it was a much more lethal blow.

 

“There It’s gone. Nothing I can’t handle.”

 

Axel said confidently as he turned to Aleis who was both terrified and fascinated by the sight before her.

 

“What was that thing?”

 

She said after a minute of silence.

 

“I’m not sure I’ll have to ask but what ever it is it’s gone for now. It looks like the sun is going down I’ll walk you back to your place and drop you off there before I head home myself and figure out what that thing was and then I’ll come back okay?”

 

“Sounds like a plan beside I need to take a shower, finish my homeworkand eat dinner. I’m usually in bed by 9:30 and asleep by 11. Oh bewarned I do have chicken that sleeps with me and he will attack!”

 

Aleis said raising her brows and chuckled as she talked.

 

“Noted,beware of guard chickens.”

 

Axel said chuckling and thenthe two headed to her place in a comfortable silence.

 

“Nice place, So which room is yours?”

 

Axel said with a low whistle as they arrived at Aleis’s home.

 

“Very back on the right hand corner facing the woods. By the way thanks for doing all this for me. For somebody with supposedly no heart, you’re a great guy Axel...See ya later okay?”

 

“Thanks...and ya I’ll see you soon.”

 

Axel said almost blushing as he said good bye.

 

Aleis giggled and headed into her home while Axel headed intro the woods then disappeared into a portal of darkness to get back to his home.

 

An hour later at Castle oblivion...

 

“Neoshadow?”

 

“Yes a neoshadow, they’re more dangerous than shadow heartless. Normally they’re pack creatures and to find one alone is almost unheard of but I have heard of it...Normally I would advise you to stay out of others affairs but this is a unique and interesting case you’ve got here axel...I’m personally intrigued about this mysterious appearance of the Neoshadow...”

 

Xemnas said rubbing his chin as he spoke to Axel.

 

“So is that a yes to me keeping an eye on her?”

 

Axel said raising an eyebrow, Xemnas sighed and nodded.

 

“Yes but only to observe do your best to keep romantic relationships at a minimum...you’ll only ending hurting the poor girl and that would weaken her heart.”

 

Xemnas said in an almost concerned tone, Axel sighed and nodded.

 

“Noted, and again thanks for helping me and her out. One more question...How do we get her to summon the keyblade for the first time?”

 

Xemnas smirked as if amused.

 

“She’ll know how to do it when she needs to the most. She has to call to it and with a heart like hers it won’t be hard, Sora managed to do it and so did Roxas all when they truly needed it and her heart is stronger than sora’s by far so that it rivals that of Kairi’s but also is like much like that boy Riku’s. I won’t lie, it’s prone to darkness but still very very strong. She’s going to make an incredible nobody honestly...she might end up having 2 nobodies! I’d love to study her heart.”

 

Xemnas said in a delighted tone as he looked at axel who scowled back.

 

“She’s a living person Xemnas! Not some science experiment to dissect! Listen I really do appreciate your help and I’ll probably need it again later but I gotta go...she’s getting into bed now and she needs her sleep. I’ll be back in the morning.”

 

Axel said quickly as he headed for the hallway door.

 

“Remember she’s a beacon in darkness...”

 

Xemnas warmed once again before Axel walked into a dark portal that lead to Aleis room.

 


	6. Another heart to care for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel finally makes it to Aleis house but in the middle of casual conversation Aleis breaks some startling news.

 

 

“He’s not coming is he?”

 

Aleis saidto her feather companion, Hey hey the chicken, she laid down and turned on her night lights.

 

“Have some faith will ya?”

 

Axel said as he appeared suddenly in Aleis’s room making Hey Hey screech as he let out a alert.

 

“Axel?!”

 

Aleis said sitting up quickly as she pulled her rooster in her lap and began the process of soothing the frightened fowl.

 

“You weren’t kidding about the guard chicken were you?”

 

Axel said quietly chuckling as he started down at Aleis and Hey hey.

 

“Hey sis is everything alright?”

 

A male voice from outside Aleis’s door called softly, his voice was full of concern.

 

“Yeah everything is fine Marx! Hey hey got startled by something outside. We’re fine!”

 

Aleis called back as she cuddled the squawking rooster.

 

“Oh okay...well Mom and dad give their love and remember I’m right down the hall if you need me..Just try to keep your rooster quiet okay? Night sis.”

 

“I’ll do my best and ya have a good night as well.”

 

Aleis said as hey hey finally settled down and went back to his spot beside Aleis’s pillow.

 

Axel raised an eyebrow and shook his head and chuckled.

 

“I’ve been here for 2 minutes and things are already getting interesting. Can’t wait to see what the rest of night holds.”

 

Aleis sighed and rolled her eyes as she stroked Hey Hey.

 

“So did you find out anything about the over sized Shadow thing we saw at the beach today?”

 

“Sure did, that thing is called a Neoshadow and it’s like a shadow but a lot more intelligent and dangerous. They normally hunt in packs but it seems out not so little friend is a bit antisocial.”

 

Axel said rolling his neck as he sat down on the bean bag chair next to Aleis’s bed.

 

“Or he’s the scout...”

 

Aleis said quietly as she bit her lip and undid her braid.

 

“Did you miss the part where I said they hunt-“

 

“No I didn’t but there’s plenty of animals and insects likewasp use scouts as part of hunting technique. In a wasp colony like a yellow jack nest, individual yellow jackets go out and search for food and also act as guards. If they find something of interest or a potential threat they will head back to the hive and alert the others. So while yes this Neo seeker was alone it may not actually be alone.”

 

Aleis said as she brushed her hair.

 

“Makes sense now that you’ve explained it...But neoseekers aren’t very smart, they don’t talk.”

 

Axel said making an odd face as he talked.

 

“They don’t need to, ants don’t talk but instead communicate using their antennas.”

 

“You do have a point. You’re pretty smart, you’re like a walking encyclopedia.”

 

Axel said compliment Aleis, who blushed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Thanks but it’s kinda expected when you grow up being sick and can’t go play with other kids outside and are homeschooled. All you can do is read and study really.”

 

Aleis said sighing as she looked down at Hey Hey, Who purred happily as Aleis stroked his head.

 

Axel frowned as he looked Aleis up and down.

 

“You were a sick kid? You look pretty healthy now.”

 

Aleis chuckled and looked up at axel with bright eyes.

 

“I had a bad heart, the tissue in my heart was weak and diseased. So I got a heart transplant.”

 

Aleis said calmly not even thinking about what she was saying.

 

Axel nearly fell out his chair at this bit of news.

 

“Wait you have someone else’s-“

 

“Heart in my body? Yes I do, my heart was too badly damaged to fix so they found a donor and now I live life to the fullest. Someone else’s life had ended but mine is now just beginning.”

 

Aleis said smiling as she placed her hand over her heart.

 

Axel sighed and opened his mouth to say something but was too flabbergasting to think of something.

 

“The person who gave me life was the same age as me...14 and he lived in a bad place and saw a lot of bad things and bad things done to him at home but he stayed strong no matter what happened and always believed in a better tomorrow. He died after he fell asleep on a beach, his name was Yuki.”

 

Aleis said beaming proudly as she told Yuki’s story.

 

“So that explains why you’re heart is so powerful now. You have your heart and someone Else’s. It sucks that you had to get New heart though but I’m glad you’re doing much better now...”

 

Axel said, he voice slowlysoftening as he finished talking, his cheeks tinged with a slight blush.

 

“Thanks axel...I’m gonna try to get some sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah sure go head. I’ll make sure nothing happened to you alright?”

 

Aleis nodded and reached over and shut her main light off before snuggling down in bed for the night.

 

“Hey axel?”

 

“Yeah Ice Queen?”

 

“Thanks for doing this.”

 

“No problem Aleis, like you said you have life to live and I’d hate to see a heart like yours go to waste.”

 

Axel said blushing furiously as he turnedhis face away from Aleis’s bed.

 

“Night Axe.”

 

Aleis whispered smiling at The nobodies silhouette.

“ Night Aleis, sleep tight and don’t don’t worry I won’t let the heartless bite.”

 

Axel said in a low vice as he sat back in his chair and smiled to himself.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan on throwing the whole heart transplant thing at all...it just happened


	7. No pressure kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s axels first night as guard duty and the two discuss training and Saïx shows up for a visit

Somebody 1.7

“Mama? Papa? Marx?”

Aleis whispered as she tiptoed through the empty streets of her town.

Streets once bustling with life were now saturated with shadows and void of any true living life.

Silence hung in the air like super glue to skin.

“Aleis...”

Came a soft whisper from a building behind her.

“Mom?”

Aleis called out again only this time she turned around.

“Aleis...”

The voice called again from the same spot only this time it was louder.

“That’s not mom...”

She whispered to herself as she backed away from the voice.

The voice it self reminded her of an evil witch from a movie about a girls with ruby red shoes.

But when she turned around in the middle of the street stood a Neo shadow, it’s yellow eyes Locked to Aleis.

“Oh...shit!”

Aleis said gasping as she turned and fled down another alley way with sound of feet scurrying quickly following.

Soon there were multiple feet running behind her as she ran through the town unsure of where she was going as all moonlight vanished leaving her in the dark with only stars for minimal lighting.

Her heart was beating erratically as she ran from her followers. Her stomach clenched with fear as she leapt over low walls and under fences

“Aleis!”

Shouted a familiar male voice.

“Axel?!”

Aleis shouted as she looked around wildly trying to find him.

“Stop looking for me and start fighting!”

Axel called from what sounded like above her.

“ I have nothing!”

Aleis shouted as she jumped onto a dumpster and pulled her self up into a rooftop.

“Not yet anyway. Instead of running and playing damsel in distress you need to stand your ground and try to fight! From here on out this is training time!”

Axel called again, this time Aleis located him on a roof next to her.

“I don’t know how to fight! What part of “Ive been kept isolated my entire life do you not understand?”

Aleis shouted as she kicked at a few heartless, knocking them off the roof.

“Fine I’ll let you out of this training session But tomorrow you start your training!”

“Great idea! Now just get me out of here!”

Aleis huffed as she clumsily swung at Neoshadow.

Axel sighed and threw his chakrams clearing the heartless of the roof before he leapt over to where Aleis was.

“You need to get yourself out of this by waking up!”

Axel ordered as he protected Aleis from the heartless, using his fire to burn them away.

“How do I do that?”

Aleis huffed as she punched a small shadow.

“Figure it out! Roxas always shouts the names of his 3 friends and that seems to do the trick.”

Aleis started chuckling,

“I have 1 friend...axel I need you to smack me!”

Aleis said as she turned towards him.

“What?”

“I need you to slap me so I wake up!”

“I’m not going to hit you!”

“Do it!”

“NO!”

Axel shouted as he sent out a tidal wave of fire. Aleis gasped and took a step back Accidentally tumbling off the roof.

“ALEIS!”

Axel shouted causing Aleis to bolt up right as she woke up.

“See, didn’t have to smack you.”

Axel grinned from the bean bag chair beside Aleis’s bed.

Aleis clutched her chest and chuckled lightly as she calmed down from her sudden awaking.

“Thanks...for waking me up...gosh I had the weirdest dream.”

Aleis said taking a sip of water from her water bottle that stood on her window sill.

“Oh believe me I know and I meant what I said about you starting training tomorrow.”

Axel said smirking as he rested his arms and chin on the edge of her bed.

“You’re going to teach me how to fight?”

Aleis said in disbelief as she started at him wide eyed and unsure.

Axel chuckled and nodded,

“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle but I need you to take this training serious. I can teach you the basics of hand to hand combat and even some weapons training but I can’t teach you much on the keyblade.”

Axel said sitting up fully as he he looked up at Aleis who sighed and nodded.

“I think I know why...And I do agree with you that this training is much needed. I may not be able to save my world but I maybe be able to help save others. So when and where do you wanna meet?”

Aleis said before stretching and yawning.

“Well since Tomorrow is Saturday I think we can start early like at 9. I may need a change in clothes and how about your choice of spot.”

Axel said tapping his chin, aleis groaned.

“Ugh that’s so early! But it’s for a good cause and I think I can get you some clothes... you and my brother are about the same size. I know the sun will be up soon but can you stay until then?”

Aleis said softly as she blushed, axel gave her a soft smile and nodded.

“Sure thing Ice Queen, do me a favor and get some rest Alright? “

Axel said almost tenderly as Aleis laid back down and snuggled down into bed.

“Thank you by the way...for everything Axel.”

“Don’t thank me yet Ice Queen, save your thanks for after you get your key blade. Now go to sleep...”

Axel said as he turned out the light and Aleis closed her eyes and rolled over, with in minutes she was snoring.

“You don’t have to hide Saïx, she’s already Demyx and Larxene.”

Axel said as soon as Aleis started snoring.

“I’m not hiding, I’m merely observing. Fascinating...the bond between humans and their pets.”

Saïx teased as he stood over the Aleis, Axel stood up and and put his hand on Aleis headboard as he spoke,

“It’s not like that Saïx! This woman right here could be the key to the organization success! She’s going to be an incredible Allie, I know and so do you! You can’t tell me you don’t feel that heart of hers...”

“Her heart is unusually strong but remember that even the strongest of hearts can be damaged....but you do realize that the time for training is very limited?”

Saïx said almost out of concern.

“Yeah I’ve got maybe 3 months at most. She knows she can’t save her world or her family but she isn’t giving up. How close is sora to waking up?”

“Maybe 2 months actually..have you visited Roxas of late?”

“2 months...”

Axel said in a mournful tone as took a deep breath before finishing his sentence.

“Yeah, I don’t think he remembers me very much...Damn sora.”

Axel grumbled as he brushed a piece of Aleis’s snowy white blonde hair from her face.

“Don’t worry as naminé works on the restoration he’ll start to remember you till then focus on this pet project of yours. Let Xemnas and the rest handle Roxas and sora. Like you said this girl is the best hope we’ve got. Take care Axel and watch yourself please...”

Saïx said as he disappeared into corridor of darkness before axel could respond.

Axel sighed and plopped back down on to his bean bag.

“Don’t mean to pressure you but let’s try to not screw this up okay kid?”

Axel said softly as he brushed one finger against her cheek.

 


	8. Dreams and homemade granola

  
  
“So that’s his plan? To use the girl and train her as a weapon?”   
  
Marluxia scoffed as Saïx shared with the rest of the members what Axel had told him.   
  
“In some ways yes, but in fact I believe he’s trying to replace Roxas as well as further the organization.”   
  
Saïx said looking over at Marluxia,   
  
“He’s an idiot! This ain’t going g to work! He’s just looking for another Roxas and for all we know he’s using this girl who may not even exist-“   
  
“Aleis is real. You saw her yourself Larxene. Axel maybe many things but he is not a liar. What Axel says about her being like Sora’s is true. Even I feel that pull. Now will Axel’s plain go as smooth as he hoped? Most likely not but in the end it will end up succeeding.”   
  
Saïx said sternly cutting off Larxene as he looked around the room.   
  
“So when is she going to become a nobody?”   
  
Asked Zexion in a rather dull tone,   
  
“Most likely when we’re done with her.”   
  
Vexen said smiling wickedly.   
  
“What else would we do with her? She’s going to be a totally radical nobody!ya know I think I just might pay this girl a visit...”   
  
Xigbar scoffed rolling his eyes as he watched in.   
  
“As Xigbar said there’s no other choice letting her walk away would be foolish. As much as Axel hates the idea of her being a nobody but that’s an idea that he’ll have to live with. She’s gifted with other worldly gift as is and they’ll likely get stronger when she becomes a nobody.”   
  
Saïx said sighing as he finished talking.   
  
  
Meanwhile at Aleis’s home,   
  
“So I did get you a pair of pants, a tank top,a vest and shoes. I’m just glad that fire themed colors are your thing.”   
  
Aleis said chuckling as she handed axel a pile of clothes and shoes.   
  
“What are these for again?”   
  
Axel asked raising his eyebrows as he set the clothes down on to the bed stand and started unzipping his coat.   
  
“For if we have to go out in public or what not....so I’m gonna go get dressed and then we can head out to the spot.”   
  
“Where’s the spot?”   
  
Axel asked as Aleis rummaged through her closet.   
  
“It’s this beautiful meadow by this old abandoned mansion. Some say the mansion is haunted but I don’t believe it. I highly doubt my town is that interesting.”  
  
“Oh that’s...interesting.”   
  
Axel said slowly as he pulled his coat off and tossed it on to the bed.   
  
“Is something wrong?”   
  
Aleis said turning around.   
  
“Not really, listen how about you get dressed and then we head out?”   
  
Axel said sidetracking her,   
  
“I know you’re trying to distract me and I’ll let it slide this time around. But before we go shouldn’t we grab breakfast?”   
  
Aleis said as she pulled her clothes out of the closet.  
  
“If you want, we nobodies don’t have to eat but we can if we want to.”   
  
Aleis frowned then raised her eyebrows as she listened to Axel talk.   
  
“Oh that’s cool, I hope you don’t mind eating healthy. I can’t eat junk food or processed garbage.”   
  
“That’s cool really, And I understand. Beside there’s nothing wrong with taking care of your body. You have a nice one and I imagine you don’t want to waste it.”   
  
Axel said smirking as he took off his gloves. Aleis blushed and rolled her eyes and then headed off to the bathroom to change but not before eyeing Axel’s well muscled arms that laid bare under his tight fitting tee shirt.   
  
After changing Aleis fetched Axel, who refused to change and headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast.   
  
“So this granola is homemade as well?”   
  
Axel said taking a bite of the granola and oatmeal that Aleis had served him.   
  
“Like I said no processed food with exceptions of a few snacks, I don’t do shortcuts.”   
  
Aleis said smiling as she poured 2 glasses of almond milk and sat down next to axel and handed him a glass of milk.   
  
“So what kind of training will we be doing?”   
  
Aleis asked as they ate breakfast.   
  
“First I have to see how fit you are, then we’ll work on basic moves like dodging and rolling and things like that.”   
  
“I’m fit enough I can run a mile in 14 minutes and can do 50 sit ups in a minute and-“   
  
“Okay I get the point but how’s your mental fitness? Can you handle destroying things and making hard choices?”   
  
“I’m not sure about my head space...I think I’m broken sometimes...”   
  
Aleis said before finishing off her breakfast and almond milk.   
  
Axel frowned as he stood up and helped Aleis load the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen.   
  
“What do you mean broken?”   
  
“Well you see sometimes it’s like I can hear what people are thinking and move things with my mind! Crazy I know but it’s happened and I’ve been checked to make sure it’s not a tumor.”   
  
Axel stood in amazement as he watched Aleis bustle around the kitchen.   
  
“I also get weird dreams...like dreams that predict the future...it’s always been this way. According to my parents I was born with a caul and that’s why I can do these things. I’m ‘special’ and was ‘chosen by the divines’”   
  
Aleis said using air quotes as she rolled her eyes.   
  
“Like I said I’m a freak and I’m broken.”   
  
“You’re not broken ice queen. That’s amazing actually, I think it’s cool that you can do all that.”   
  
Axel praised putting a hand on her shoulder before finishing up his task.   
  
“Thanks but you’ll end up running for the hills when my ‘gifts’ start to act up.”   
  
Aleis said grimacing but Axel shook his head.   
  
“Listen im not going anywhere and I want to see you use these powers. We’re going to improve them and use them. You’re not a freak believe me...”   
  
Axel said making Aleis blush  as he squeezed her shoulder before she turned to him with a bright and warm smile.  
  
“Thanks Axel that means a lot! To have someone accept me that isn’t my family...So feelings aside I think we should get going it’s almost 9.”   
  
Aleis said breaking the moment to pull away and put her shoes on before loading up a backpack with snacks and water bottles.   
  
“Sounds like a plan.”   
  
Axel said smiling as he and aleis headed out the door and into the morning sun.

 

20 minutes later the two of them had arrived at the meadow.

 

“So what now?”

 

Aleis said as she set down her bag and looked over at axel.

 

“Now the real action begins. You know how you said you can move things with your mind?”

 

“Yeah...why?”

 

“I want you to take this ball and throw it as far as you can, can you do that for me?”

 

Axel said pulling a purple ball from his pocket.

 

Aleis grimaced and glared at the ball unsure of what to say or do.

 

“I don’t know...but I think I can  try.”

 

Aleis said as she down on the ground which prompted Axel to sit down as well before he sat the ball down in front of him

 

“Hey all you can do is try. No sweat if you can’t, all I ask is that you try.”

 

Axel said in a supportive laid back tone as Aleis stretched and did some deep breathing techniques to get herself prepared.

 

“ got it.”

 

Aleis said as she focused her eyes one the ball and then closed her eyes.

 

In her mind she pictured the ball rolling and moving around, and as if tied to an invisible string the ball began to shake and rolled forward an inch before it stopped and Aleis opened her eyes and stared in shock but then it turned into disappointment.

  


“I hate to disappoint you but that’s the best I’ve got.”

 

Aleis said taking a drink of water.

 

“Oh you don’t disappoint me. You did more than I expected.”

 

Axel said supportively as he smiled at Aleis.

Who smiled back at him and picked up the ball with her hands and tossed it to Axel.

”So what else did you have planned for today?”

Aleis asked as AXel tossed the ball to her.

”I was thinking some hand to hand combat. Starting with some basic punches.”

AXel said catching the ball befofe he tossed back.

”Sounds like a plan!”

Aleis said smiling as she stood up and brushed off her legs before she tossed the ball aside.

 

”okay now come closer till you’re about an arms length away from me.”

Axel said as she stretched his own arms out. Once Aleis was an arms length away Axel instructed her to make a fist.

”thumb over the fingers the Ice Queen.”

Axel said before taking her hand and showing her how to position her thumb.

”wow...your hands are really nice and warm.”

Aleis said out loud on accident befofe she realized what she had said.

 

omce she realized what she has said she blushed and pulled her hand away as Axel blushed and chuckled.

 

”Thanks I guess... okay so back to the fist. When throwing a punch or jabbing keep your other hand at eye level beside your head, got it?”

Axel said as Aleis obeyed his instruction.

 

”I think so...so what now?”

 

She asked as Axel stopped back some so he was about arms length away and held up his own hands so his palms were facing her.

”I want you to punch my hands okay but make sure you keep the the non punching hand-“

”up by my eyes, I got it!”

Aleis said rolling her eyes before she swung and missed.

”look at my hand when you punch out okay?”

Axel said as Aleis tried again this time successfully landing a punch.

 

”Good now let’s try it on the other one!”

 

Axel said smiling as their  took off smoothly.

 


	9. A week later

Somebody 1.9  
“That’s it! See not so bad!”

Axel cheered as Aleis lifted that ball up into the air and held it for 5 minutes only using her mind.

“That was exhausting!”

Aleis heaved as she fell back into the grass making axel chuckle.

“You’ve done a lot in a week ya know...you’ve impressed me and honestly I think you’ll be ready to fight in a real battle in no time!”

Axel said said as he sat down beside Aleis and smiled at her.

“You’re definitely right on that first part. A week ago I could barely make a fist and now I’m levitating things with my mind and learning how to block punches. All because we happened to bump into each other...”

Aleis said grinning as she propped herself up on her elbow.

“Call it fate or destiny or whatever you like but I’m kinda glad we met.”

Axel said softly as he looked away from Aleis and turned his attention toward the setting sun.

“The feelings quite mutual if not a little bit more...”

Aleis said blushing as she looked down at the meadow and Way from Axel’s bright eyes.

“You know since we’ve been training you’ve been sleeping better too. It seems you’re getting better at handling your dreams and your life in general. I’m proud of you.”

Axel said proudly as he turned to face Aleis who smiled and sat up so their faces were at the same height.

“Thanks...I’m glad you decided to stick around and help me out.”

Axel didn’t respond instead he chuckled and shook his head before the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

“Hey Axel?”

Aleis asked quietly, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them

“What’s up?”

“What do you think my keyblade will look like?

Aleis asked making Axel sigh and purse his lips.

“Well I’m not too sure really. I imagine you’d have some form of the standard kingdom key but with a little more ya know flair.”

Axel said gesturing with his hand as he smiled at Aleis.

“What does the kingdom key look like?”

“Well I’d have to draw it for you when we get back to your place because it’s kind of hard to describe.”

“Oh okay...we should probably head home anyway. The sun is going down and you know how I feel about that!”

Aleis said moving to sit up, Axel let out a soft sigh as he watched Aleis get up, a part of him wanted to stay longer while the other knew it was time to go.

“After I draw that kingdom key I’ll have to leave for a few hours to run some errands but I’ll be back before you go to bed okay?”

Axel said as he stood up along side Aleis.

“That’s cool, I have to get my homework done anyway. So what errands do you have to run?”

Aleis asked innocently as the two headed back to her place.

“I have an old friend I have to check up on and then I’ve got some asses to kick. Ya know normal things.”

Axel said shrugging casually as he folded his hands behind his head, making Aleis chuckle.

“That sounds kinda interesting. Who’s ass do you have to kick.”

“Just a few heartless, Ive also got to have a talk with some of my group members about a few things but nothing that should keep me out too late.”

“Axel I can defend myself and I don’t have to have you here! You’re allowed to have a life away from me!”

Aleis said rolling her eyes as she smirked making Axel chuckle lightly before he lowered his arms.

“I know but I kinda like being in your company. It’s something I look forward too And also with the heartless gaining strength I don’t want to leave you too vulnerable. I’m not calling you weak but-“

Aleis sighed and nodded,

“I know what you’re saying. I’m not ready to fight on my own just yet. By the way I like having you around too.”

Axel smiled and the two them fell into a comfortable silence until they got back to her place.

“Like I said I’ll be coming by just before if not a few minutes before you fall asleep. I’ll try not to wake you or your chicken. I’ll be back soon okay?”

“Take your time Axel, like I said I’ll be doing homework and I can defend myself somewhat. Go do what you need to do okay? I’ll still be here when you get here.”

Aleis said smiling warmly at Axel before she turned and headed into her home leaving axel standing outside before he too headed back to his own home through a corridor of darkness, discussion of the kingdom key long forgotten.


	10. A talk of plans

Somebody 1.10

“Rainbow.,Sunflower,451. End of list”

Aleis chanted as she focused on the door that separated her and Axel.

“Close!”

Axel said as he opened the said door,

“It was 450 and you missed 5 words. Not bad considering we’ve only been going at this whole mental workout program for 2 weeks.”

Aleis sighed and nodded before she yawned and looked longingly at her bed.

“I’m going to bed.”

She mumbled as she stood up and stretched before turning around and stumbling onto her bed. Hey hey purred and flapped his wings I’m concerned as he pushed his beak against he head.

“I was about to say I think you might want to get some sleep. We’ve been hitting the training hard this week.”

“I’m tried and I’m going to sleep..good night.”

Aleis said yawning once more before pulling herself into bed before axel covered her up.

“So I’ve noticed...hey don’t forget I can’t stay tonight. I’ve got a mission tonight. You did remember that right?”

Axel said kneeling beside Aleis’s bed.

“Totally remembered....didn’t you have a mission tonight?”

Aleis mumbled as she rolled over with her back to Axel who chuckled and stood up.

“Yeah I do. I’ll be back tomorrow night okay?”

Axel said as he pulled on his gloves and cloak,

“Alrighty. Becaareful okay? I prefer you alive.”

Aleis said smirking as she rolled over and rugged on his hoodie strings.

“I’ll be fine but you Sleep tight okay kid?”

Axel said smiling as he took her hand into his, and gave it a squeeze before setting it down.

“Night Axel.”

“Night Aleis.”

And with that Axel disappeared into a petal of darkness as Aleis smiled to her self and dozed off rather quickly,

Meanwhile at Castle Oblivion...

“Sora will be awake in less than a month Axel. Are you sure you will have her ready to fight the heartless on her own?”

Xemnas asked narrowing his eyes as he questioned Axel.

“Yeah pretty sure. She’s already got the Telekinesis down, and she can use a sword somewhat decently. Next week we’re going to working on offensive rather than defensive. Xigbar said he’d lend a hand or a lancet.”

Axel said smirking as he looked over to Xigbar who smirked and rolled his eyes. 

“Has she gotten her keyblade yet?”

Saïx asked quietly as he sketched on a notepad.

 

“Naw not yet but I have a feeling it won’t be much longer. Roxas has already go his, so she shouldn’t be too far behind.”

“Two keyblade wielders in the same town...who would’ve thought?”

Saïx said smiling to himself as he sketched.

“Do you think they know each other?”

Demyx said strumming his sitar as he sat in the couch beside Axel who shrugged.

“Possibly, twilight town isn’t that big and I imagine they’ll be drawn to each other considering they’re both keyblade wielders.”

Axel said quietly as he folded his hands behind his head.

“And Maleficent? Is anyone aware of her location or progress?”

Xaldin asked Changing the topic rather quickly. 

“No it appears she hasn’t come back as far as we know. Her where about date unfortunately unknown.”

Xemnas said grimacing.

“What about that lackey of hers?”

Axel asked tilting his head in Xemnas’s direction.

“Pete? He’s in hollow bastion just where we left him.”

Xemnas said quietly as he stood up from his chair.

“Axel, I want you to continue to work with this girl and make sure she progresses faster and ready to go before Sora wakes up. Is that clear?”

Xemnas said as he walked away from the group.

“Got it boss.”

“Good I know you won’t disappoint me.”

Xemnas said grinning as he opened the corridor door and disappeared from sight.

“So how can I help with this training?”

Xigbar said as he turned to face axel.

“I need you to ambush her with your nobodies in let’s say 3 days. I need to get her to summon her keyblade soon. Times running out and I want her to have time to practice using her keyblade before she’s on her own.”

“Has she like even fought against you?”

“Naw but once she can summon her keyblade at will, I’ll give it a shot. I just want to see her use the darn thing! She’s great with a wooden sword but we both know that a keyblade is far different from a sword.”

“If I didn’t know I’d say you like her but we all know that just happening right man?”

Xigbar said smirking as he got up from his chair and stretched.

“I don’t think so...”

Axel said blushing as he looked away from Xigbar who chuckled and shook his head.

“That’s cute man but remember she’s a girl you’ll have to fight for!”

Xigbar said before heading off to his room. 

“So can I help?”

Demyx said in a hopeful tone,

“Yeah sure thing. You free tomorrow afternoon?”

“Course I am man! So what am I going to be doing? Am I going to be ambushing her like Xigbar?”

Axel shook his head.

“Naw I want you help with hand to hand combat. She need to train with someone else for a bit while I deal with Roxas.”

Axel said sighing.

“Oh yeah I kinda forgot about him. Don’t worry you’ve got time before Sora wakes up.”

“I know but he still doesn’t remember me at all..”

Axel said in a mourning tone.

“He will might not be today or tomorrow but he’ll remember soon. Listen why don’t you go visit Aleis and I’ll see you tomorrow k dude?”

Demyx said smiling, giving axel a boost.

“Yeah, she’s probably asleep by now. See you later man.”

Axel said standing up as he summonses a portal and headed to Aleis’s.


	11. Practice and petty fights

 

“Ugh where is he?”

Aleis groaned as she kicked at a fallen branch that laid at the edge of the meadow.

“Looking for someone?”

Called a somewhat familiar voice from behind her.

“Not looking just waiting...Hey aren’t you Demyx? Axel’s friend?”

Aleis said as she turned around, surprised to see Demyx standing there.

“Yeah and you’re Aleis, his girlfriend. We’ve met before!”

Demyx said holding out his hand, Aleis blushed and rolled her eyes as she shook his hand.

“Axel is not my boyfriend.He’s my friend for sure but not my boyfriend at least not yet....speaking of Axel do you know where he is? I’ve been waiting for like 15 minutes!”

Aleis said derailing the topic.

“Yeah he had some business to take care of, so he sent me in his place to help you train!”

Demyx said proudly as he let go of Aleis hand.

“What kind of business?”

Aleis said tilting her head in interest, making Demyx uncomfortable.

“I’m not sure but that’s not important! What’s important is that we practice training today! That’s why I’m here!”

Demyx said pointing to himself.

“I’ll have to ask him about this later I guess. So you’re here to help train me? Do you have fire powers too?”

Demyx chuckled and shook his head.

“No! I’m way cooler than that! I can make water dance!”

He said smirking as he summoned his sitar and conjured up a few of his water bodies.

“Woah that is cool! What weapons do you have?”

Aleis said in a excited tone as she looked at the waterbodies and music notes that stood on stand by awaiting their creators orders.

“See this,”

Demyx said holding up his Sitar.

“This is my sitar I can use it to control my water bodies and also to fight but fighting isn’t really my thing. I’m more laid back and relaxed. I’m a lover not a fighter.”

Demyx said shrugging as he wiggles his eyebrows making Aleis chuckle.

“So before you became a nobody were you a swimmer and a musician?”

Aleis said teasingly.

“Not sure to be honest. I don’t remember much before I came a nobody. Not that it matters really..”

Demyx said stringing his sitar before changing the topic.

“So Axel says that you’ve been talking about fighting enemies...how do you feel about taking on my waterbodies and even me?”

Demyx said smirking as he looked up at Aleis.

“Yeah we’ve been talking about it. But I don’t have a keyblade yet, I mean I can throw a punch or two and put up a decent fight but I don’t have a keyblade that actively destroy heartless.”

Aleis said smugly, shrugging as she finished talking.

“Axel did mention that. But you can still fight my waterbodies. You’ll get some practice and who knows maybe you’ll be able to summon your keyblade.”

“Yeah maybe you’re right maybe the element of danger will trigger the summoning thing. So are we going to fight or what?”

Aleis said smirking as she picked up her wooden sword.

“Be careful what you wish for!”

Demyx said smirking as he positioned his sitar.

“DANCE WATER DANCE!”

Demyx shouted as she strummed his Sitar.

Instantly the once still water bodies came alive and went after Aleis who dodged their blows and slashed through them quickly.

“Is that all you got?”

Aleis said smirking as she was fighting one on one with a water note.

“Of course not!”

Demyx said excitedly as he played harder.

This went on for a bit until the two agreed to take a break as they were both sweaty and starting to tire out.

“Man you’re not bad for someone that’s just learning! You’re really good actually!”

Demyx said panting as he and Aleis sat down in the grass.

“Youre not too bad yourself there aquaman.”

Aleis said lightly punching Demyx in the arm before she handed him a sandwich.

“So Axel says you can also do cool things with your mind. Like move objects and read minds. Is any of that actually true?”

Demyx said taking a bite of the sandwich.

“To an extent yeah. I’m not really good at the telepathy yet but my telekinesis skill isn’t too bad...so how long have you known axel? You guys seem pretty close.”

Aleis said taking a bite of her own sandwich.

“Ya know I don’t even remember when we met, but yeah we’re close. He’s a pretty cool guy. No pun intended but he’s just a neat guy. He’s not a sneak or deceptive or anything like that.”

Demyx said smiling as he talked about Axel.

“He is a really good guy and he’s funny, can’t argue with that. He’s also kinda sweet...”

Aleis said blushing as she looked at Demyx who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Are you sure you two arent a thing? You guys would be kinda cute together!”

Demyx said in a borderline cutesy voice as he teased Aleis who moaned and covered her face with her hands.

“Fine maybe I have a slight thing for him but there’s no way he’d be able to have feelings for me! He’s a nobody and has no heart!”

Aleis said blushingbas she took a swing of her water.

“Just because we don’t have a physical heart doesn’t mean we don’t have feelings. I think we do and knowing Axel I think he may kinda like you. Why else would he spend so much time with you and even volunteer to watch over you in the first place?”

Demyx said raising his arms in exasperation.

“Because I could be a keyblade master...I’m just a pawn.”

Aleis said disheartened and upset.

“Hey that’s not true! Well you are a potential keyblade master but you’re a lot more to Axel than just a pawn! You do mean a lot to him! He’s argue and got into fights with other organization members over you! You’re not just a pawn! You’re funny, smart and really bad ass! So lift that chin of yours and realize that you’re so much more than what you think you are!”

Demyx said putting an arm around Aleis shoulder as he tried to cheer her up.

Aleis lifted her head and turners to look at him with a small smile on her face.

“You really mean that Demyx?”

“Yeah of course I do! You’re my friend too! And I have no reason to lie and beside that I’m a terrible liar just ask axel.”

Demyx said chuckling as he squeezed her shoulders and then pulled his arm away.

“Thanks Demyx that means a lot! You’re my friend too by the way.”

Aleis said smiling before she polished off her sandwich.

After a few minutes of silence Demyx spoke.

“So you ready to go back to practicing?”

“Yeah I think so...how about a one on one?”

Aleis said smiling as she took a sip of her water.

“I would enjoy that...taking on a future keyblade master...”

Said a voice from beside the two friends making the jump up in surprise.

“Saïx? What are you doing here? Axel didn’t say you were coming too!”

Demyx said tilting his head in confusion as he lowered his sitar.

“I just wanted to meet this mysterious and oh so important keyblade master that Axel keeps talking about for myself. I don’t have to ask permission for that now do I? It’s not like she’s his pet or anything like that, is she?”

Saïx said smirking as he walked toward Aleis who frowned and took a defensive stand which made Saïx laugh.

“So you must be Aleis the woman who has done the seemingly impossible task of capturing the nonexistent heart of a nobody.”

Saïx said chuckling as he looked Aleis up and down.

“My my I can sense it too. Axel was not misleading when he said you have a strong heart...I can see why he is fascinated with you.”

Saïx purred as he looked away with a smirk on his face.

“Listen dude You are just really weird! And not in the good way either.”

Aleis whispered as she stood up and tucked her sword into its sheath when she realized Saïx was no threat.

“My name is Saïx, I’m a friend of Axel much like Demyx here is. An old friend to be honest..So are you still looking for someone to have a one on one with?”

Saïx said calmly summoning his weapon, Aleis took a defensive position and grinned.

“You bet!”

She said proudly as she drew her wooden sword, seeing this Saïx chuckled.

“No keyblade I see...how can you be a keyblade master without a keyblade!”

Saïx sneered as he rushed forward towards Aleis brandishing his claymore. Aleis barely dodged his attack as she rolled away and counter attacked with a jab only to be flung backwards.

“Guys I don’t think this is a good idea!”

Demyx whimpered as Aleis scrambled to her feet barely missing another blow as Saïx swung his claymore around.

“I’m a keyblade master in training!”

Aleis shouted as she jumped into the air and tackled Saïx from above. The two opponents rolled and tussled as Aleis got Saïx into a headlock and tried to put him to sleep but Saïx was too strong and struggled to his feet before he flipped her forward and off of him.

“You’re stubborn and Intelligent. Axel has trained you decently. But let’s see what else you got!”

Saïx said smirking as he took a defensive position and made a beckoning motion with his hand.

Aleis didn’t hesitate to rush him, but instead of going straight forward, she slid under him and pulled his legs out from under him.

“Clever move..”

Saïx grunted as Aleis jumped on to his back and grabbed his hair.

“But not clever enough!”

He hissed as he rolled over andshoved his elbow into Aleis’s rib causing her to cry out in pain and quickly let go of Saïx’s hair.  
  
Quickly Saïx got the upper hand and flung her across the field and into a tree.

“You’re a decent fighter but you have a lot to learn, like to take the final shot when you have the perfect chance!”

Saïx shouted as he rushed forward with claymore in front of him.

When Saïx hit his target there was a sickening crunch sound and it splinter. Aleis let Out a gasp and toppled forward.

Aleis panted as she looked up at Saïx as he pulled his claymore out of the tree with a smirk on his face.

“Saïx! That’s enough!”

Shouted a voice from behind them, Aleis rolled away and scrambled to feet, clearly Uninjured.

“Don’t worry Axel I didn’t hurt her too badly. She agreed to fight me, it was on her terms.”

Saïx said sighing as he turned around slowly, with a smile on his face.

“You nearly killed her!”

Axel hissed with his face contorted in anger as He strode over to Saïx, clenching his fist.

“I had no intentions of harming the woman. And like I said Axel she agreed to the fight, did you not Aleis?”

Saïx said calmly as he glanced in Aleis’s direction.

“Saïx is right Axel! I agreed to the fight! Other than a bruised rib and bruised pride I perfectly fine. There’s no need to get upset you hot head!”

Aleis said clutching her sore ribs.

Axel gritted his teeth and took a few semi deep breaths before looking away from Saïx.

“Do you know how stupid that was?! I sent Demyx to train you for a reason! You’re not ready to fight someone like us yet! You could’ve been killed!”

Axel snapped as he took a step towards Aleis.

“Yeah but I wasn’t! You don’t get to tell me if I’m ready or not! You don’t know what I’m capable of! I can fight with or without a Keyblade damn it!”

Aleis shouted as she stared Axel down.

“You really think so! Did You just not see how close to death you came! You really think you can handle yourself?!”

Axel sneered angrily

“I know I can! I was doing great and I don’t need your interference! It was between me and Saïx! Take your over protective bullshit elsewhere! And let me fight!”

Aleis screamed causing Axel to gasp in shock from what he heard and as a sharp pain was felt in his chest.

Axel put his hand on his chest and took a shaker breath as he was brought out of his anger and hurt took over.

“So you think you can handle it by yourself huh? Well fun with the heartless by yourself Ice Queen.”

Axel said coldly as he casted his eyes down and then back up.

Aleis huffed and crossed her arms in defiance.

“What ever got head have a nice existence!”

She sneered making Axel’s chest ache even more as her words hit home.

Demyx gasped and looked on at the two in disbelief.

“What no! Don’t push him away! You need him! Axel you can’t let her do this!”

Demyx cried as he stared at the two.

Axel only shook his head somberly as lowered his head.

“She’s not mine to control Demyx. She’s made her decision...Let’s go home. Xemnas is waiting...”

Axel said softly as he disappeared into a thing of darkness leaving a sorrowful Demyx, Saïx and Aleis, who sighed and softened her gaze as she took in Axel’s expression.

“What have you done?”

Demyx whispered as he put his hands on his head and shook his head in disbelief.

“You maybe a decent fighter but you’re terrible with communication. Next time think with your head and not your heart maybe then you wont lose a friend.”

Saïx said coldly as he disappeared along with Demyx leaving Aleis on her own.

“Fine I don’t need you guys anyway!”

She whispered bitterly as she sheathed her sword and packed her bags before heading home.

That night the realize of what she had done started to set in as she stared at the empty bean bag chair where Axel normally would be.

“What did I do?”

Aleis groaned as she rolled over and her chest aches with loneliness and regret.

That night when she finally fell asleep she did not dream of heartless or anything but darkness...

 

 

 

 


	12. My frienemy is now my study buddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day after Aleis and Axel have parted ways and Aleis talks to her big brother for comfort. But things get weird when the most unexpected call for academic help comes from the one and only leader of twilight town’s town disciplinary committee, Seifer!
> 
> Before she relaizes it she and Seifer meet up at the old mansion and start studying together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from! I swear! It just showed up

Somebody 1.11

“So you basically killed 2 birds with one very hot rock?”

Marx said sighing as his sister cried into his arms, Aleis hiccuped and nodded mournfully.

“I sure did...and now I can’t even apologize!”

Aleis whispered as she wiped her tears away and lifted her head up.

“Listen baby sis, these guys sound like they care about you a lot! I mean they’re helping you get stronger and train for that Competition and anyone that spends that much time on someone means they’re going to just abandon you! They’ll be back I promise. You remember that time Hey Hey wander away?”

Marx said wiping his sister’s eyes as she nodded.

“Yeah he was gone for 3 days, why?”

“Well you thought he was never coming back and you cried and cried. But he back because he loves you! When people love someone be it friends or family or a lover, they may go away but they will always come back. The ones we love never truly leave us. Remember that Aleis!”

Marx said before hugging his little sister fiercely.

“I won’t forget and thank you Marxy. I know I don’t say it enough but I do love you.”

“No problem little sis, it’s my job as your friend and your big bro and I love you too Ali, now go get ready for school!”

Marx said smiling as he pulled away, Aleis nodded happily and ran off upstairs to get dressed for school.

Halfway through getting dressed Aleis heard the front door open and someone come in but assumed it was one of Marx friends but she was wrong.

“Knock knock!”

Shouted Delia as she barged into Aleis room.

Aleis gasped and covered her chest but relaxed when she realized it was her best friend.

“Sweet paprika Delia! You can’t scare me like that!”

“Sure I can! I’m You’re best friend! It’s in the contract! Anyway are you almost ready I want to get to class early so we can study for the chem quiz.”

Delia rattled on as Aleis finished pulling her favorite blue blouse on.

“Yeah just have to put on my jeans and shoes. So how did your visit over at your sister’s go?”

Aleis asked as she wiggles and jumped into her black skinny jeans and threw on her tattered converses.

“Oh it was fun! Hanna and Lilly finally got the adoption approval and are a very happy couple and Lilly is actually getting a promotion to treasurer!”

Delia said helping herself to Aleis make up.

“Oh that’s awesome! I knew they’d get that adoption approval! They’re going to be amazing parents! And tell Lilly I said congrats on the promotion!”

Aleis said as she tossed on her book bag and tossed her braid over her shoulder.

“Will do...do what have you doing?”

Delia asked innocently, 

“Nothing much just you know my normal. Do you want to grab a breakfast sandwich before we leave for school?”

Aleis asked changing the topic as quickly as she could.

“Sure but what ever happened to that cute guy you were talking to?”

Delia asked as the two headed downstairs for food.

“Oh we don’t talk anymore...turkey or pork?”

“Turkey, what happened!? Did you guys fight or did the morning after get to awkward-“

“EWWW! NO! We didn’t sleep together but we just had a falling out...that was kinda my fault.”

Aleis said sighing as she gave up trying to derail Delia from the topic.

“But it wasn’t just Axel I lost...I lost another friend, Demyx. They were training me for the summer swelter next summer...”

“Oh wow...That sucks. Sorry to hear that. But who know they may forgive you and pop back up! But who’s their Demyx guy and why have I never heard of him before now? As the best friend I am to know every detail of your now not so monotonous life.”

Delia said furrowing her brows.

“Demyx was a friend of mine and Axel’s best friend. They’ve known each other for a while. But they’re both gone now...can we talk about something different?”

Aleis said somberly as she took a bite of her sandwich and headed out the door with her friend right behind her.

“I guess we can..So do you know anything about that Roxas kid?”

Delia asked nonchalantly making Aleis freeze.

“Wait what was his name?”

“Roxas, why do you know him?”

“No, Never heard of him obviously never met him...Heck This is my first year in a public school.”

Aleis said as she started walking again.

“Speaking of which, how do you like it? Being able to go to school and all?”

“It’s great actually! It’s a lot more than I anticipated but I’m glad I can experience it! My parents were great teachers but being homeschool kinda dragged you know?”

Aleis said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Honestly I’m surprised you’re not more socially stunted than you already are! You adapt pretty nicely!”

Delia said bluntly as she polished of her sandwich. Aleis chuckled and shook her head.

“Thank you and you’re a great best friend! I’m lucky to have you!”

Aleis said wrapping her arm around her friend before she too finished off her sandwich as well.

The rest of the walk was filled with gossip and talk of chem test and soon the two girls arrived at school and headed to their home room to study.

But their study session was interrupted by Seifer and his gang.

“Hey nerds what are you two doing in here so early?”

Seifer said taking a seat on the edge of Aleis desk.

“Studying...what do you want Seifer?”

Aleis said looking eyes with Deifer who smirked.

“Why would a nerd like you need to study?”

Seifer sneered making Aleis roll her icy blue eyes.

“I’m only human, any way what do you want Seifer?”

“Bold Of you to assume I’d want anything from you...come on guys let’s leave the nerds alone.”

Seifer said crossing his arms before leaping off the desk and heading out of the room.

“Well That was weird...You’ve been here 3 weeks and that’s the first time he’s talked to you...maybe he likes you.”

Delia said fixing her glasses before she shruggged the matter off.

“If that’s the case then I’ll go back to being homeschooled.”

Aleis said as the The two women erupted in laughter.

“Hey do you have your water bottle with you?”

Delia asked looking into her bag.

“No but I have one in my locker. I’ll go grab it since I have to go to my locker anyways since I forgot my other notebook.”

Aleis said standing up, 

“Thanks babe! Much appreciated!”

Delia said smacking her friends butt as she walked by.

“No prob!”

Aleis said as she ducked out of the room and headed down the hall and took a left to where her locker was.

“Hey nerd!”

Aleis groaned as Seifer floated up to her left side and leaned up against the locker next to hers.

“Missed me already Seifer?”

Aleis said sarcastically as she got her water bottle and notebook out from her locker.

“Hardly! Listen I need you to give me the answers to Chemanski’s chem chapter test that we’re taking on Friday.”

Seifer said looking away from Aleis’s confused face.

“I’m not giving you the answer but I can help you study, which is pretty much the same thing.”

Aleis said pursing her lip before she went to shut her locker. Seifer looked behind him and bit his lip.

“When are you free?”

Seifer said in a low voice, Aleis raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“After school almost everyday except tomorrow since I have a cardiologist appt to go.”

“A Cardi- never mind, meet me at the old mansion after school at like 3:30 and bring you’re notes. Oh and Tell no one! understand?”

Seifer said probing Aleis’s notebook.

“You’re welcome Seifer.”

Aleis said rolling her eyes as she smirked.

“This stays between us got it?”

Seifer said in a stern voice before looking over his shoulder again.

“Of course! Now if you’ll excuse me I have some studying to do!”

“Yeah whatever nerd!”  
Seifer said a little too loudly as his eyes went above her head before he pushed himself off the locker and swaggered off to his friends.

Aleis just chuckled and headed back to Delia.

“Did you get lost or something?”

Delia asked as Aleis sat down and handed her friend the water bottle.

“Nope But you’ll never guess who asked me for help studying for Chemanski’s chapter test on Friday!”

Aleis said quietly as she opened her notebook and looked over her notes.

“It was Haynes wasn’t it?! That kid never studies!”

Aleis shook her head and mouthed seifer’s name.

“No way!”

Delia exclaimed as she clapped her hand over mouth holding back an eruption of laughter.

“Yes way!”

Aleis said snickering but her laughter came to a slow halt as she looked up and saw Roxas walking into class.

For a moment time stood still as their eyes locked on to each other. Aleis felt her breath hitch in her throat as she felt a zap of electricity pulse through as if there was a live wire running between the two of them.

Suddenly Aleis grabbed her chest as her heart beat became irregular and their minds seem to meld together as the rest of world was blocked out.

“Aleis! Are you okay?! Aleis!”

Delia shouted waking Aleis and Roxas from their moment and severing the connection between them.

“What?! Huh?”

Aleis said as she snapped back to life as Roxas took a sharp breath and turned and the room quickly.

“Are you okay? You have the same look on your face as when you get chest pain! Do I need to-“

“I’m fine...Just a little arrhythmia. It’s okay I promise but thanks for keeping an eye out on me.”

Aleis said calming her friend as she steadied her breathing and her heart beat regulated it self.

“What happened girl?! On minute you’re laughing next thing you’re looking like you’re about to die!”

Delia said in a concerned voice as she grabbed her friend’s hand.

“Like I said it was nothing but a small Arrhythmia! ”

“Promise?”

Aleis nodded as she turned back to her bottles and the teacher walked in to start class for the day.

The rest of the day went by without incident and just like she promised she went to the old mansion where Seifer was waiting.

“So you came...”

Seifer said as he leaned up against a column.

“I said I would come didn’t I? I usually mean what I say. Now let’s get down to business to draft the Huhs.”

Aleis said taking a sip of her water before she pulled off her back pack and took off her blouse to reveal a black tank top.

“What’s up with the scar?”

Seifer said pointing to Aleis’s chest.

“Heart surgery...Transplant to be exact.”

Aleis said casually as she pinned her brain up into a bun.

Seifer’s eyes went wide before he looked up at her face in confusion.

“May I ask why?”

“Hereditary heart disease, it ate away at the tissue and was going to kill me before I turned 15. That’s why I never went to school before. I’ve lived here my whole life but I was sick and until this year It wasn’t safe for me to be going to school or to be active.”

“That’s sad but kinda cool that you have some else’s heart...so can you help me study or not nerd?”

Seifer said smirking as he sat down on the steps beside Aleis.

“That’s what I’m here for aren’t I?”

Aleis said before the tow dived into the their study session.

At the end of their study session the two of them stood up to stretch as they walked off the steps and on to the lawn.

“Who’s that girl?”

Seifer asked suddenly as he looked up at the window squinting. Immediately Aleis jerked her head in that direction and saw a young girl about her own age standing in the window. Her shoulder length hair was blonde and her dress was a pure white like the curtains beside her.

Aleis felt her chest tighten as she locked eyes with the girl. It felt like the same experience she had with Roxas earlier but without pain.

This time a car mforting warmth settled through her as the girl waved and smiled at her befofe ducking behind the curtain.

“Guess this place is haunted...”

Seifer said sneering as he turned to face Aleis, breaking her from her stillness.

“What’s the story with this place?”

Aleis asked as she turned to face Seifer who shrugged causally.

“Rumor says an old magician lived here and then just disappeared after his daughter or niece died here...like I said not sure but let’s get out of here before anyone sees us together. Meet me here again on Wednesday got it?”

“Sure thing Seifer.”

Aleis said rolling her eyes as he turned and walked away but just as he got to the edge of the woods he turned around again.

“By the way Alei, Thanks.”

Seifer said giving her a nod of respect before disappearing into the woods.

Once he was gone Aleis herself headed home for the night.


	13. Rumors, lunchtime confessions and after school confrontations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day after Aleis appt and she’s back to school and Seifer’s no longer shy about them being friends but soon rumors start that he and Aleis are dating and Seifer runs with it. Just one catch: Seifer’s a closeted gay and now He’s Aleis’s fake boyfriend!  
> And when they go to the old mansion for their nightly study session they find a surprise guest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I have not a clue how or why this happened! But I liked it so it’s staying!

Somebody 1.13

“Aleis.”

Called Seifer from his own locker as she walked down the hall towards him.

“Oh so now you know my name?”

Aleis teased with a smirk on her face as she leaned up against the locker next to Seifer’s rather casually, other students that walked by stared in awe.

“Why weren’t you school yesterday? I know you had a doctors appointment but you didn’t say you’d be skipping.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were worried about me but I didn’t skip. I had to take the whole day off because of the length of time the test takes and I had 2 appointments to go to yesterday.”

“Don’t get so full of yourself Al. I was more curious than concerned. This my kingdom and my territory. I like to know where my people are or aren’t, you get me?”

Seifer said putting his books back only to get 2 more out.

“Oh I get you loud and clear. So same place, same time?”

Aleis asked as she leaned in closer to Seifer and lowered her voice.

“Do you even have to ask?”

Seifer said smirking as he closed his locker just as Roxas walked by, catching Aleis’s eye.

This time Roxas seemed to be glaring at her as if she had offended him. This time there was no spark or pulse just a dirty glare.

This exchange didn’t escape Seifer’s keen eyes.

“What’s up with him?”

Seifer scoffed as he watched Roxas walk away.

“I have no idea and not do I care to be honest.”

“If he starts giving you any problems let me know, Alright?”

Seifer said calmly as he glanced down at Aleis from the corner of his eye.

“I can handle my self but thanks anyway.”

Aleis said looking up at Seifer who turned his full attention toward her.

“I’m not worried about your safety, Roxas has been acting weird lately...daydreaming and lashing out. Somethings wrong and I don’t know what it is but I don’t like it.”

Seifer said quietly as he clenched his fist 

“Since when are you two all buddy buddy?”

Aleis said sarcastically just seconds before the bell rang letting them know it was time to go back to class.

“Just let me know Alright? I’ll see you after school.”

Seifer said calmly as he headed off to class leaving Aleis alone before she rushed off to class herself.

At lunch rumors regarding Seifer and Aleis swirled around like dust in a dust devil. 

Some people said that Aleis had become part of Seifer’s gang but a majority agreed that they were dating.

“So you and Seifer ay?”

Delia said sitting down beside her friend at their usual table in the lunch room, Aleis groaned and covered her face.

“Not you too!”

She huffed as she Unpinned her braid before undoing it and putting a headband on.

“Hey! I have to know the truth! I am your best friend! I deserve the inside scoop! Now you better start shoveling!”

Delia ordered as she opened her juice carton.

But just as Aleis opened her mouth to deny the dating rumors Seifer and his gang showed up.

“Hey Aleis or should I say girlfriend?”

Seifer said sitting down next to her with his lunch tray and friends.

“I swear i didn’t tell anyone-“

“Let them talk, it’s more entertaining.”

FuJin said quietly as she sat down across from Delia.

“You guys do make such a cute couple ya know?!”

RaiJin said as he sat down next FuJin.

“Seriously?”

Aleis said sighing as she took her afternoon dose of medications and chased them down with some water.

“The people who matter know the truth, what everybody else thinks is irrelevant. They’re nothing more than sheep, remember that.”

Seifer said as he dug into his lunch.

“I wonder how many girls are going to want my head now.”

Aleis mumbled as she took a bite of her salad and chewed thoughtfully.

“At least they’d have a goregous looking trophy.”

Seifer said rather loudly as he smirked causing Aleis to blush as people snapped their head in their direction.

“I’m going to bury you alive Seifer!”

Aleis said through gritted teeth as she shielded her face with her hand from other students.

“Aww that’s cute ya know! She’s blushing and stuff!” 

Rin-Jin said smiling as Fu-Jin smirked at Aleis.

“Do I really embarrass you that much?”

Seifer asked in a serious tone, his eyes darkening as his mood went south.

Aleis shook her head a little before lifting it as she sighed.

“No it’s not you Seifer. It’s just the attention and stares. I’m already known for being the hermit crab queen because well you know why and I’m well a nobody.”

The pun made her giggle inside as she realized what she had said.

“That’s not true. You’re a good friend and a great teacher. I actually got the highest grade on that pop quiz we had today thanks to you. Just one session studying with you...you have a bigger impact on other people than you realize.”

Seifer said before taking a bit of his food.

“That was deep man ya know?”

Rin-Jin said as he was blown away by Seifer’s thoughtfulness.

“Thanks Seifer that means a lot...and congrats on the test. I missed 2 questions. You beat out the star nerd.”

Aleis teased making Seifer smile a little.

“If you guys weren’t dating 20 seconds ago, you all are now because I’m shipping you guys so hard!”

Delia blurred out as she started at the two in awe.

“Don’t get your hopes up Rosewell. Seifer doesn’t exactly take part in entertaining the ladies. He’s more into being with the guys ya know?”

Rin-Jin said quietly making Delia and Aleis raise their brows to their hair lines.

“It’s true, you’re an exception though. I’ve never dated a girl before and it’s no big secret either.”

Seifer said quietly as he took a drink of his milk.

“Beside that you have a boyfriend or two don’t you?”

Seifer finished saying, his words caught Aleis off guard and caused her to to start coughing as the chunk of apple she had been eating got caught in her throat.

Immediately Delia acted by slamming her hand on Aleis back, successfully dislodging the said Apple.

It took a few seconds before Aleis could speak as she got her coughing under control.

“Thanks D, I owe you one!”

“No problem but what you owe me is an explanation! You didn’t tell me about your boyfriends!”

Delia hissed quietly in excitement.

“I don’t have a boyfriend! Much less two! Seifer who the hell are you talking about?”

Aleis asked frantically as she snapped her head in Seifer’s direction.

“The red haired guy with long spikes, wears a black robe and also that brown haired kid with the blue eyes. I noticed you spend a lot of time with them over at the old mansion especially with the red head. He makes you smile a lot...”

“Guy with long red spiked hair? Axel?! He’s not my boyfriend! And neither is Demyx!”

Aleis said a little too loud, loud enough Roxas who was a table beside them jerked his head up in attention but remained silent as he tuned into the conversation.

“Funny because it seems you and this axel guy were pretty close. He’s a good fighter too. I like his Chakrams, you’re not too bad either . I like to go over there to think and do homework, why do you think I picked it for us to go study at?”

“Because it’s secluded! But more importantly Axel is NOT my boyfriend. We got into a fight the day before you came to me for help actually.”

“I’m genuinely surprise...I didn’t know that part. Speaking of studying can we cut our session short for tonight? My little brother has a T-ball game that I want to go to.”

Seifer said as he finished his lunch and got up to dump his garbage and put his tray away.

When he got back Aleis got up and did the same.

“You know you’re a lot more than what you appear to be Seifer and sure we’ll do about an hour tonight okay?”

“Sure. Listen the bells going to ring soon and we don’t have anymore classes together but meet me at the front door and don’t act surprise when I grab your hand okay? No one here beside us at this table knows I’m gay alright? Not a peep got it?”

Seifer said in a very very low voice, so low not even Roxas could hear.

Delia nodded somberly and Aleis rolled her eyes.

“Do even you have to ask?”

She said smirking before Seifer got up just as the bell rang.

“I’ll meet you at the front door after school don’t be late.”Seifer said with the ghost of a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and sure enough Aleis found Seifer at the front door waiting for her.

“Hey Ali, how was class?”

He asked softly taking her hand into his and interlacing them making people trip over their feet and crash into each other which made Seifer chuckle. Aleis felt her face heat up and her heart skip a bet as their fingers interlaced.

His hands were strong but still warm and gentle, she brushed a scar on the top of his hand and began to rub it without realizing it.

“Aside from having dead fetal pig juice get into my mouth great how was yours Seif?”

“Better than you’d obviously. Got a C on my Math chapter test and got my sculpted done for art.”

Seifer said snickering as he and Aleis headed back into the school to find their friends with their hands still interlaced.

“So you looking forward to our “date” tonight?”

Seifer said smirking knowingly as he watched one girl visibly get upset at the sight of them holding hands.

“You know it Seif!”

Aleis said smiling up at him as if she were genuinely excited and in love with him.

After finding their friends the group headed outside then went separate ways. Seifer and Aleis to the mansion while Delia and the other two went to go get Ice cream.

When Seifer and Aleis got to the mansion they were surprised to find that they weren’t alone...

“Roxas?”

Called out Seifer as the two approached the mansion together somehow still holding hands.

Roxas jumped up and stomped over to the two of them, his deep blue eyes locked in on Aleis.

“Tell me what you know about Axel! “

He demanded fiercely as he balled his fist up.

“I’m not at liberty to say what I know...unless you tell me what you know about wielding a keyblade.”

“A key what?”

Seifer said letting go of Aleis hand.

“Listen im going home, we can do a full length study session tomorrow okay Ali?”

Seifer said putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Sure thing Seif, See you tomorrow at school handsome.”

Aleis said turning her attention to Seifer before he turned around and left leaving Roxas and Aleis alone to talk...


	14. Information exchange

“Tell me what you know about axel first Roxas then I’ll give you more info.”

Aleis said putting a hand on her hip as she stared Roxas down.

“Fine...All I Know is that Axel and I used to be best friends but not in this life...it’s almost as if it was another lifetime. He says that I’ve turned my back on the organization and that I don’t have much time left. I keep getting these weird dreams about a boy who looks like me and then there’s namine...none of it makes sense. I keep getting called Sora and I was told I was never meant to exist...Do you know what it’s like? Being told that you were never meant to exist?”

Roxas said mournfully as he suddenly unloaded on Aleis. His head and body began to sag as he let go of what he was holding in.

“Not exactly...I’ve been told that I was never meant to survive but it’s not the same as your situation. Listen Roxas, it doesn’t matter that you were never meant to exist. Do you know what a nobody is?”

Aleis said walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s what’s left of a person once they’ve lost their heart...and that means that they don’t truly feel or at least I think. Why?”

“You’re wrong on that last part, Axel’s friend Demyx told me on the day that me and Axel essentially broke away from each other, that even though nobodies don’t have physical hearts they can still to some extent feel emotions like a whole person. If you weren’t meant to exist then you wouldn’t be here! You’re heat for a reason Roxas, accident or not you’re here and that’s what matters.”

Aleis said giving Roxas’s shoulder a squeeze before she let go. Roxas sighed and gave her a ghost of a smile as his mood improved.

“Thanks Aleis, But that doesn’t explain why Axel keeps telling me I need to remember and need to come back to the organization...I don’t even know what the organization is about.”

“Organization 13 is a group of nobodies such as yourself. I’m not sure of much more than that to be honest but You can trust axel he’s a great guy to be honest. Demyx is pretty cool too...I. Can’t explain why Axel is telling you to go back to the organization. Maybe you’re right about the other lifetime thing. Maybe you have amnesia or blocked it out...can I ask you something?”

“Sure but only if you tell me how you know Axel.”

“Axel and I...It’s hard to explain because we met by accident and he ended being my mentor and protector. So when did you first get your keyblade?”

“It was a few days before school started why?”

“According to Axel and some other organization members I have a very strong heart, one that is like a beacon of light to creatures in the dark, a heart of a keyblade wielder. I ask because me, Axel and Demyx have been doing training to fight against the heartless and the darkness. I’ve been training for a month or so and yet no keyblade..”

Aleis said shrugging as she looked down at her feet.

“That’s...incredible and I got mine when I was attacked by these word sliver things, Axel called them Dusk. Have you seen them?”

“No, I’ve only encountered the heartless. So what does your key-“

“Roxas!”

Shouted Hayner as he and his gang came running over to the two keyblade masters.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

Roxas said casually as he waved to his friends who seemed very confused by the sight before them.

“I could ask you the same question! Where have you been? And why are you hanging out with Seifer’s girlfriend?!”

Haynes said putting his hands on his hips before gesturing to Aleis to make his point.

“It’s not like we planned this and we bumped into each other.”

“Yeah sure anyway, so Roxas do you wanna grab your book bag and come with us over to Odette’s place to study? Her mom’s making snacks for us.”

Haynes said gesturing to Odette who smiled and waved at Aleis.

“Sure thing! And Aleis...Thank you, I hope things get better and you find what you’re looking for. See you at school I guess.”

“You’re welcome Roxas and yeah see you at school.”

Aleis said before roxas and his friends Ran off leaving Aleis behind to head home alone.

On the way home, she felt herself being watched but when she went to turn around there was nothing there and she could see from the corners of her eyes in the shadows lurked heartless but they didn’t attack her.

 

That night when it was time for bed Aleis felt more alone than ever as she tossed and turned. Unable to sleep solid out of fear and anxiety.

Like the night before she had no dreams, but the lack of sleep had its own effect on her.

“I told you Delia, I’m just tired! I couldn’t sleep for the Of me last night!”

“Was it a dream about those creatures again?”

Delia asked quietly as they sat down for their morning class.

“No...it’s kinda weird actually. I haven’t had any dreams at all since me and Axel stopped talking. But I’d rather have nightmares than get no sleep.”

Aleis said yawning as she stretched her arms out and rolled her neck.

“Hey Al, you okay?”

Asked Seifer as he walked into the room, students parted like the Red Sea as he walked forwards them.

“I’m fine just tired. I couldn’t sleep last night at all. Sorry about our date last night, I really am.”

Aleis said as she looked up at him, all apologetically.

“Like I said it’s fine we’ll just have to make up for it tonight. Here take a drink, it should help.”

Seifer said holding out a can to Aleis who shrugged and took a sip without hesitation.

“Taste like cherries, what is it?”

Aleis said handing the drink back.

“It’s an energy drink my older brother drinks like I said it should help.”

Instantly Delia’s eyes went wide with worry.

“Aleis...”

Delia said in a concerned tone as she looked at her friend’s chest and then nodded towards the drink.

“It’s fine D, a sip won’t hurt me. I can’t have more than a few though. So Seif how was the game?”

Aleis said taking Seifer’s hand as people stared them making Seifer smile.

“It’s was great, he got his first home run of the season and he didn’t cry when he accidentally ate some dirt.”

Seifer said giving a rare chuckle, instantly Aleis’s face brightened.

“That’s great Seif! So when do you wanna have our date tonight? Same time as usual?”

Seifer nodded before looking at the clock and then to the crowd and then to Aleis.

“The bell’s going to ring soon, how about I get a hug before I got to class?”

Seifer said smoothly, making Aleis raise her eyebrows before she stood up.

“Sure thing Seif.”

She said before she wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her into him tightly.

Aleis sighed Unexpectedly as she took In the feel of his embrace and smell of his body spray. It was nice having human interactions like this, it was rare for her to be close with others outside of her family.

“See you at lunch Ali.”

Seifer said as he pulled away and smiled at her.

“You too Seif!”

Aleis said as they detangled and Seifer turned around and headed for his own class.

“Wow...things are getting pretty real aren’t they?”

Delia said in a shocked voice as Aleis sat back down.

“Of course they are! He is my boyfriend after all!”

Aleis said as she faked a great smile that only Delia recognized as being a sarcastic one.

Delia opened her mouth to say something but then the bell rang signaling it was time for class to start.

After her morning classes and before lunch Aleis headed to the bathroom alone telling Delia that she’d be in the cafeteria soon.

“Goodness I look like hell.” 

She said sighing as looked herself over in the Mirror before bending her head down as she started washing her hands.

“On the contrary my dear! You’re simply gorgeous!”

Said a woman’s voice from behind Aleis, who froze at the sound of the voice.

“I know that voice.”

She whispered as the hair on the back of her neck stood up as her blood ran cold.

It was the same evil witch voice from a previous dream.

The woman laughed and out of the corner of her eye Aleis spotted a shadow that was in the shape of a dragon. Inch by inch it grew from the darkness and slowly crawled towards her.

Fear flooded through her as she struggled it to move her hand to turn off the water.

“It’s not real! It’s not real!”

She whimpered as she tried to regain control of her breathing and tried to level her head. 

“Of course I’m real my darling!”

The woman cackled from what sound like right beside her right ear as an icy cold breeze lifted strands of her snowy white hair.

“1...2..3!”

Aleis whispered as she counted backwards then jabbed her elbow backwards, only to find there was nothing there.

In a panic she spun around to find that the shadow was gone but in its place stood a Neoshadow, alive and reaching toward her.

“Go away!”

She cried as she punched at the creature and missed causing her to fall to the ground. the Neoshadow simply stared at her before dissipating into the floor as she scrambled to her feet.

“Hahaha!”

A wicked laugh echoed through the bathroom, the sound burned into Aleis mind as she started breathing hard and pressed her back up against the sink and slid to the floor.

“I’m losing my mind!”

She whispered as she pulled her knees to her chest, unaware that Fu-Jin had come in to the bathroom.

“Aleis?”

She asked tilting her head. Immediately Aleis jerked her head up and scrambled off the ground as her face flushed pink.

“Hey Fuu...Didn’t Hear you come in!”

She said chuckling nervously as she gathered her things and tried to appear normal.

“Did I interrupt something?”

She asked raising an eyebrow before she headed towards a stall.

“Just a bit of test anxiety! No ones perfect! Well I gotta go Delia’s waiting for me! See you at lunch!”

Aleis said nervously as she hustled out the bathroom and went to her locker to get her lunch bag only to find it was missing.

“Seriously?!”

She said throwing her arms up before she headed back to the lunch room where her friends were waiting.

“Feel lighter?”

Delia asked making Rin-Jin snort with laughter and Aleis blush. I had trouble opening my locker and do you remember if I packed my lunch this morning?”

Aleis asked in an Exasperated voice as she went about setting her stuff down under the table.

“Looking for this?”

Seifer said quietly holding up her penguin lunch case.

“Yeah how did you-“

“It’s not hard to get a teacher to open a locker for you around here, next time a simple thank you will suffice.”

Seifer said putting her bag on the table next to him.

“Thanks I guess...”

She said making a face as she sat down beside him.

“Is something wrong?”

Seifer asked as he looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

“Still a little tired and my brain is just fried I guess. Why do you ask?”

She said opening her lunch bag and taking her chicken salad out.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Seifer said putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him.

“Oh it’s nothing! Like I said I’m just tired! But thanks for the concern!”

She said smiling up at him and leaning into his embrace as Fuu walked up to the table with a tray of food.

The two girls locked eyes and nodded respectfully as a silent Agreement was made.

“So Seifer after your date with ya girl how about we go do some Basket ball! We haven’t done it in a while ya know?”

Rin-Jin said causally and Seifer nodded.

“Sure thing.”

Was all Seifer said as he leaned his cheek on Aleis head before letting her go.

From that point on lunch was quiet as was the rest of day.

At the end of the day Aleis and Seifer repeated the previous days actions. Pretending to be a happy couple until they were alone at the mansion.

“So what happened in the bathroom today?”

Seifer said as the two of them sat down on the ground.

“Like I said I had trouble-“

“Fuu already told me she found you in the bathroom today with your head between your knees and you were acting weird. And don’t even give that test anxiety story. She heard you whimpering...what’s going on?!”

Seifer asked in a grim but caring voice as he stared dead at her, but aleis refused to look at him.

“You’ll think I’m crazy.”

She whispered as she turned to face him.

“Try me.”

Seifer said smirking as he pulled his note cards from his bag.

“I heard a voice from my nightmares today in the bathroom. A woman’s voice, she sounds like wicked witch but slightly less shrill. My nightmares are coming true...After I heard her voice there was a Strange shadow creature right next to me. Like the ones from my nightmares.”

“What did you do?”

“I tried to punch it but it evaded me, then it disappeared and then Fuu came in to find me like she did. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Aleis said sighing as she pulled her knees to her chest.

“You can confront your fears and take comfort in the fact that no matter where you where you will always have the upper hand and in the fact that you’re never truly alone.”

Seifer said calmly before pulling out his chem book and redirected the two of them on to studying.

When the two were almost done studying they were interrupted by Haynes gang.

“Aww look at the happy couple! Pence take a picture!”

Haynes teased as he jeered at the two.

“This a memories for the ages!”

Pence said as he snapped two pictures.

“What do you want Hayner?!”

Seifer demanded as he put his things away as did Aleis.

“Just helping Pence do his art home work. No harm no foul!”

Hayner said smirking as Seifer growled.

“If you ever have that camera pointed in my direction again unless I say so, I will smash it! Got it?”

Seifer hissed as he tossed his bag over his shoulder and got up to leave.

“What about aleis can I take a picture of her?”

“Sure go head pence.”

Aleis said posing in front of the mansion.

“Cool beans! Thanks can you come over here to the fence and after I shit it, can you turn around and put your left hand on the bar above your head and right one one the bar next your face? And look up at the second floor window?”

“I guess so..”

Aleis said as she ushered Seifer forward.

“Why are you entertaining this fools?”

Seifer sneered as he leaned on the brick column next to the iron fence once it closed.

“More Like why not?”

Aleis said grinning as she got into the pose that Pence instructed and 

“That’s perfect! Okay keep that look!”

Pence said excitedly as he got into place with his camera.

“3..2..1!”

CLICK!CLICK!

“Perfect! Thanks a lot Aleis!”

Pence said as he was grinning like a fool.

“You’re welcome!When will the pictures be ready?”

Aleis asked smiling warmly as she pulled away from the gate and Seifer intertwined his hand with hers.

“They should bedone tomorrow morning! How about if I give them to you at lunch?!”

Pence said eagerly.

“Sure that works great! I’d love to talk more but somebody wants to go home. Bye guys!”

Aleis said as Seifer started walking in the direction of the woods with her in tow.

“You could’ve been less rude Seifer!”

Aleis snapped when they were out of ear shot.

“I hate my picture being taken without permission but thanks for asking.”

Seifer said letting go of her hand.

“You have a point....I should go home now. It’s getting dark. You did really well tonight on the quizzes and flash card! I think you’re going to do fine on the chapter test tomorrow! Just study the notes before bed and get some good sleep and if you want we can review before class, okay?”

“Sure and once again thanks for the help. Say what do you think of Hayner?”

Seifer said as he looked back in the direction Of the mansion.

“He’s a good kid, he’s a bit of a punk but he means well. Why?”

“Just wondering...Do you think he’s cute?”

Seifer asked blushing as he leaned up against a tree, Aleis cocked her left brow at the question.

“Physically? I guess so, I mean he’s got good features but he’s like a brother to me...you like him don’t you?”

Aleis said as she figured out where the question was coming from.

“Is it that obvious?”

Seifer said blushing even harder as he looked away from her keen gaze.

“You can’t keep up the lie forever.”

“I know that...it’s just that I have to tell my parents first that I’m gay. I know they’ll accept me but I’m not sure if I’m ready yet.”

Seifer said as he mulled over his thoughts.

“You’ll know when you’re ready, until then I’ll play along and I’ll always support you.”

Aleis said smiling at him before she too turned her attention to the mansion where Hayners gang was laughing up a storm.

“You two are going to make a cute couple you know that right?”

Aleis said lightly punching his arm 

“You’re so accepting of me...you didn’t even hesitate when we started “dating” even after I told you I’m gay.”

“My sister is adopted, islander and a lesbian and my brother is bi, Hispanic and also adopted. Believe me this is normal. My sister did the whole fake dating thing until she came out and now she’s married to a woman just like her just more sane and has a child via adoption....this ain’t my first time around.”

Aleis said chuckling before she held out her hand to Seifer.

“So how about we go give the masses something to remember us by?”

Aleis said as Seifer took her hand.

“Do you mind some company on that walk home?”

Seifer asked as their hands intertwined and Hayner’s group came into view.

“Promise not to stalk me?”

Aleis said smirking as she took a step closer to him.

“Do you even have to ask?”

Seifer asked Smirking back at Aleis before they headed out of the woods.


	15. Big brother meet. MY fake boyfriend! And if there’s a sock don’t knock and other party rules!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very mild barely even m/m content towards the end mentions of blowjobs.

 

“So how’d you do Seif?”

Aleis said as she took a seat next to Seifer at the lunch table.

Seifer didn’t say anything instead he did the last thing anyone expected him to do, especially Aleis.

“Hold still,”

Seifer said as he lean forward and gently pressed his lips against her cheek.

“Thank you.”

He whispered before pulling away, Aleis gasped and blushed fiercely as she turned to face him him with a shocked expression on her face.

“You’re very welcome, I take it you passed?”

“Highest grade in our grade outside Advanced classes.”

Seifer said quietly as he dipped his pizza in his ranch before taking a bite of it.

Aleis went wide eyed before beaming proudly and throwing herself on him.

“Congrats! I knew you could do it!”

She squealed wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and squeezing him.

“Like I said Thank you for everything.”

Seifer said looking her in the eyes and giving her a genuine smile.

“Is it wrong that I genuinely ship the shit out of you two and wish on every star there is that you two were a real thing?”

Delia whispered as she watched the two stare into each other’s eyes.

“If I was straight I’d actually date you. You’re genuinely interesting and not like any other girl in this town. You’re a butterfly that won’t be pinned down to a cork board for everyone to stare at and study. But like I said ‘if’”

Seifer said in a low voice with his mouth just above her ear before taking a sip of his milk. Aleis blushed and laid her head on his shoulder so her mouth was close to his ear.

“That’s the most romantic and greatest thing anyone has ever told me. If I were ever going to make the mistake of giving somebody my heart, you would my first choice and With you it wouldn’t be a mistake . It would be the best choice I could ever make.”

Aleis whispered before placing a feather light kiss of her own on his cheek.

Seifer blushed and felt his face heat up as she pulled away and began munching on her salad.

“Kinda wishing you were a guy right now.”

Seifer said smirking before going back to his pizza.

“You and me both Seif. If the world ever ends just note you made this miserable existence somewhat okay.”

Aleis said smirking as she took a sip of water.

“You guys are relationship goals!”

Delia said in awe with a hint of envy in her voice.

“That’s terrible to say considering this relationship is built on lies and fantasies.”

Aleis said rolling her eyes as Seifer wrapped and arm around her.

“You’re not wrong by the way I’m having a fire tonight. Do you want to come over to my place? It’ll just be you, your nerd friends beside you and Hayner’s gang plus Rin and Fuu and maybe Vivi.”

Seifer said rubbing her shoulder, Aleis made a face at Vivi’s name.

“Maybe, I have some things I have to figure out.”

“Is it about that woman from your dreams?”

Seifer asked glancing down at her,  
Aleis shook her head.

“Yes and no. I saw that shadow thing again last night, outside my window.”

Aleis said as a shiver ran up her spine as the empty of the Neoshadow outside her window ran through her mind.

“Remember you can fight, if you want you can sleep over at my place.”

Seifer said pulling her in closer to his body, something which Aleis was grateful for.

“Thanks but I’ll probably pass How about you take advantage of the party and the lack me being there and try to swoon him.”

Aleis said wiggling her eyebrows, seifer only blushed and rolled his eyes.

“So are you coming or not?”

Seifer barked as he took his last bite of pizza.

“Fine I guess so but I can’t stay long! And I can’t drink a lot.”

Aleis said poking Seifer’s cheek

“I’m not coming, if anybody cares.”

Delia said shrugging, Aleis sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I do care and that’s because you’re going out of town to see your sister and her wife! You’ll have more fun than me no doubt!”

Aleis said hugging her friend’s shoulder because Rin-Jin derailed the topic.

After the last bell rang Aleis and Seifer headed over to her place so could change and they could talk privately.

“Hey Marx! I’m home!”

Aleis said as she walked into her home with Seifer close behind her. Immediately she greeted by the sound of Hey hey flapping his wings in the living room and then the sounds of his feet clicking on the wood floors as he raced to greet her.

“Hey baby sis! How was school?”

Marx said as he looked up from his computer.

“Great! I’m going to a party tonight!”

“Oh cool! Who’s your friend? And who’s party? What time will you be home?”

“This is Seifer my closeted fake boyfriend and I might just crash at his place.”

Immediately Seifer started blushing and scowled at Aleis But Marx laughed.

“Nice to meet you Seifer I’m Marx, Aleis’s older brother! Don’t worry we’ve all been there! Took me a while to come out but you’ll feel better once you do! Have fun you two and be sure to come home before Tuesday morning or I will call the police! Take your medication and stay safe okay?”

“Yes Marx! Love you bro!”

“Love you too baby sis! Like I said have fun and be safe!”  
  
Marx said before Aleis and Seifer headed up to her room.

“So what are you going to do about Hayner?”

Aleis said as she pulled her shirt up and over her head before throwing it at Seifer.

“I’m not sure. He’s supposed to be my arch revival but he’s just so damn attractive and more he annoys me the more I want him! He’s so aggravating and stupid! But so adorable and witty too! It’s frustrating really.”

Seifer said as he plopped down in the bean bag chair as Aleis pulled off her current bra and put on her favorite red bralette.

“Damn nice chest.”

Seifer said as he watched her get dressed.

“I thought you weren’t into boobs.”

Aleis said smirking as pulled on a black tank that showed off her belly button piercing.

“I’m gay not blind.”

Seifer said in a matter of fact voice before handing Aleis her black leggings as she took off her jeans and tossed them into a hamper.

Aleis laughed and shook her head before pulling on her leggings and grabbed her favorite white and baby blue flannel and tossed on her sneakers.

“So you ready yet?”

Seifer asked as he got up from his chair and poked around in her drawers, where he found an previously undiscovered set of Axel’s organization robes and gloves.

“What’s up with this?”

Seifer asked holding up the coat, Aleis turned around and immediately her stomach sank and her chest felt crushed.

“I didnt know those were there...those are a set of Axel’s clothes. He must have left them her thinking...never mind just let me wipe off my make up and then we can go.”

Aleis said biting her lip as she pulled a make up wipe out of it jar.

“Do you miss him?”

Seifer asked as he put the coat back folded neatly.

“Yeah I do, Axel understood me like you do. He believed me and helped make me a little better than what I was. He got me through a lot of nights when the nightmares were just too much. He made me smile even when I was terrified...and I threw it all always because I’m a moron and yell at people for trying to help.”

Aleis said swiftly as she finished wiping her face off and then let her face dry only to apply top liner and some lipstick.

“I’ll probably spew more information out when I’m drunk.”

Aleis said chuckling as she grabbed a bag and tossed a pair of sweats, a shirt, a cami and her meds into it.

“I take it you’re staying the night at my place? And that really sucks by the way.”

“I might probably not but an extra change of clothes won’t hurt.”

Aleis said shrugging as she and Seifer headed over to his place and got the bonfire started and made some food along with helped his parents with some chores and got the excessive amount of beer and wine coolers that his older brother had bough chilled

By the time 10 pm rolled around around Everybody but vivi had showed up and was eating and drinking out at the fire.

“So how’s the new queen of twilight enjoying her crown?”

Fuu asked Aleis as they got their 2nd bottle of watermelon wine coolers of the night from the cooler.

“It’s fun actually, Seifer’s a great guy actually, a little bossy but hey he’s not a complete dick. How are things between you in Rin-jin?”

Aleis asked as she handed Fuu a drink.

“He’s not the brightest bulb but he’s faithful and good to be around. So what’s up hayner and seifer? Seifer’s been acting weird in class around him like being nice to him. Letting him win fights...even let him take his beanie without breaking anything.”

Aleis coughed a little as she turned and looked in the direction of the two guys, who were doing the mirror actions of her and Fuu.

“Seifer has a Thing for him believe it or not.”

Aleis aod smirkinv as she watched hayner smack Seifer’s arm playfully.

“I’m not surprised...he likes blondes and they’re so red oni and blue oni it’s not even cute but if that’s who he wants...”

“They’re going to be a cute couple I’ll give that. But enough chit chat there’s beer to be drank and pizza to be eaten ya know?!”

Rai said as she walked up behind the two women and wrapped his arms around Fuu’s shoulders before kissing her head.

“I second that.”

Aleis said smiling as she took a sip of her beer and wandered over to Roxas who sat by himself looking into the fire.

The two of them talked obout Axel and the future for 20 minute as Pence took random pictures and Hayner and Seifer had some pizza before being interrupted by Pence who gave Aleis her copy of her in front of the mansion just as he and olette were leaving.

“Thanks pence! Hey are you guys leaving already?”

Aleis said as she polished off her 3rd drink of the night.

“Yeah it’s late and Olette’s getting tired so we’re heading back to my house! See you Monday!”

“Get home safe guys!”

Aleis said as she gave them a hug good bye.

“Hey before you guys go can you me the time?”

Roxas asked as he stood up and took a sip of his 1 and only beer.

“It’s about 10:30, you wanna walk with us back to your place? It’s right on the way to olette’s.”

Pence asked and Roxas accepted and handed his half drank beer to Aleis who shrugged and polished it off.

“Night guys!”

Aleis said as she walked away to toss the bottle the bottle in the garbage bin.

“Night!”

The three said together before they left and headed home.

“So are you leaving too?”

Fuu asked as she also tossed out her plate and empty bottle along side Rai.

“Yeah it’s late, I’m a little buzzed and need to head home. Fuck....I have to grab my bag out of Seifer’s room.”

Aleis said sighing as she wobbled into Seifer’s house where his parents were watching Tv in the living room with his older brother.

“Oh hayner and Seifer just went up stairs to look at Seifer’s beanie and katana collection! Would you like a to go container for pizza or cookies?”

Seifer’s dad asked politely, but Aleis politely refused and thanked them for their hospitality.

Not thinking it through about what Seifer’s dad had said about Hayner and Seifer she headed up the stair where Seifer’s room was.

But as soon as she got outside the door she could haer Seifer moaning and a sucking noise. It took Aleis’s brain a moment to figure it out but then she giggled and took one of her socks off and hung on the door knob before putting her shoe back on and walked back downstairs claiming she had brought it back down earlier.

“So where your bag?”

Fuu asked for her spot in Rai’s lap as they lounged in front of the bow small fire making s’mores.

“Let’s just say I had to put a sock on the door knob for them.”

Aleis said giggling Like a fool as she took her shoe off to prove her point.

Fuu raised and and eyebrow and Rai clapped.

“It’s about time ya know?”

Rai said smirking as he wolfed down his smores.

“Get home safe and thanks for looking out for Seifer.”

Fuu said giving Aleis a genuine smile before she looked up and smiled at Rai.

“It’s what friends do! Night guys I’ll see you on Monday!

Aleis said putting her shoe back on and heading in the direction of home.

Half way home Aleis noticed something out of the corner of her eye, something silver was moving in the woods.

Still a little buzzed and curious Aleis turned her attention to it and went after it.

“Hey Wait up!”

Aleis called as she haphazardly jumped over logs and climbed under tree limbs.

Once close enough to the thing she realized If was the word zipper mouth creature she had seen in the bathroom.

“Oh no...”

Aleis said backing up as she realized that it wasn’t alone.

“You should know by now that it’s dangerous to walk in the woods alone at night...especially when you’ve been drinking.”

Said a soft masculine voice from somewhere close to her as she spun around in a circle as the presence of danger sobered her up quickly.

“Who’s there? Come on out!”

Aleis said boldly even though she was terrified and panting.

The sliver creatures were now circling her and getting closer to her, there hand les appendages reaching for her.

Thump!

Aleis let out a gasp as a black cloak figured jumped down from above her and effortlessly slashed at the creature with a large pink bladed scythe, any remaining creatures fled.

“Dusk, what pathetic creatures.”

The figure said tsking as he turned around pulled down his hood to reveal baby pink hair and soft blue eyes.

“The names Marluxia, number 12. You must be the precious key blade wielders in training, Aleis. Axel has told us so much about you and it’s a shame he’s so attached to you because I’m going to kill you. Pity it’ll shatter his heart now won’t it?”

Marluxia said coldly as he smirked and took a step towards Aleis who gasped and stumbled backwards a little before scrambling up and running off deeper into the woods.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
